


012 - Tilt

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Continuation from "Date Raked" as they investigate a rash of deaths at a military base. BTW part of this story is based on fact in that the (spoiler alert) part with regards to the swing wing trainer deaths is true.Hope you enjoy, please read and review!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** In 1982 at Mtn. Home AFB, Idaho, there was a death in which a unpowered swing wing simulator killed a person. No evidence was found of tampering, or other treatment. The death was ruled as an accident, there has been no explanation as to the cause to date.

(Continued from “Date Raked”)

 

Six months had passed with no apparent major outrage in the world. But there were plenty of minor skirmishes that they boys had to tackle. There were plenty of critters and monsters in the world to keep them occupied for some time. A particularly nasty battle with a vampire in New Orleans that was going by the nom de plume of Tepisch who delighted in taking his victims and spearing them through the midsection most of which died mercifully in moments but some it was found that he did ‘so artfully’ as they were told that he could keep a victim alive for hours. It was a grisly sight when they raided his cabin in the woods to find that several of the cypress and pine trees had been cut off about four feet above the ground and were gore spattered. For a brief moment Dean, Sam, Theo and Bobby were wondering if they actually were on the trail of the legendary Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, Dracula. But were satisfied at finding a third rate copy who was just sadistic. 

 

Of actual demonic activity they had a few token possessions to sort out and some hauntings, but nothing like they’d had in the past. They’d amassed a considerable news database and were thankful that the assassination attempt of the governor of Arizona was successfully derailed by a new security detail that his office had just hired. 

 

What concerned them slightly was that Crowley was keeping silent about all of this, he was getting his way to a degree and normally he would be crowing with delight over the turn of events but somehow he was being oddly reticent in making any noise at all. 

 

It was their third day back from a Wendigo hunt in northern Florida that they got some little news which changed the entire picture for them. They were sitting around looking at their various monitors in the office and grousing.

 

“Bored, bored, boring, and not substantial enough.” Dean was griping, “Man the news is duller than dishwater right now.”

 

“Yeah not even a sign of anything unusual enough to be a worthwhile job.” Sam said his own level of frustration present.

 

Bobby entered the room then and looked around, “Well all I’ve found is a haunting over in Idaho. Beyond that the wire and newspapers are basically clean.” 

 

“Which means that the other side is up to something.” Theo said voicing what they were thinking.

“I thought that dry spell we had a few years back was bad this is pitiful.” 

 

Dean bitched. “Are you getting any updates from your angel kin?” Dean asked Theo.

 

“I told you no a dozen times, I’m sorry but there is no news coming down.” Theo said his ire rising.

 

“Well you don’t have to go all prissy on me about it.” Dean griped.

 

“Evidently I do because you’re not listening to what I’m saying.” Theo snapped.

 

“Now look you damn …”

 

“What Dean…you damn what?” Theo said standing and looking dangerous.

 

“You two cut it out right now. Jesus, can’t you see what this is doing to us!?” Sam said hotly.

 

Bobby in the meantime had backed up a pace or two when Theo stood, he didn’t know if Dean caught it but the boy’s hands were glowing with a holy light. Theo sat down looking away for a moment and then down. Dean looked back at his computer screen his face still livid. 

 

“If we are just bitching like this at one another I wonder what’s happening in some of the really hot places on the map.” Dean wondered, then as an aside to Theo, “Sorry about that dude.” 

 

“Me too.” Theo said turning back to his screen after several deep breaths. 

 

So Theo started looking at some of the major hot spots and noticed a trend of growing violence in these areas but this was something best handled by the local authorities. They weren’t peace officers.

 

It was then that Sam looked at Bobby,”Exactly where in Idaho was that haunting located?”

 

“Mountain Home, it was a case of a military haunting from the accounts. There were some reports of machinery in a training section going suddenly haywire and hurting some people and then last week a sweep wing trainer chopped a guy in half. Kicker was the trainer was checked out before and after the incident and no quirks were noted.” Bobby said. 

 

“Military huh, means getting special identifications worked up.” Dean said.

 

“Oh damn it boy. Here…” Bobby walked over to Theo’s computer punched up a search and pulled off the page for the base. He accessed the directory and flipped open his cell phone made a call. 

 

“366th Training Division, Sergeant Myers speaking, be aware this is an unsecure line.”

 

“I thought you were still out there.” Bobby said with a smile into the phone.

 

“Uncle Bobby!” Came the reply.

 

“Hey boy, how’s the base treating you?”

 

“Pretty good, we’ve basically got my section shut down pending investigations.”

 

“Kyle, can y’all use my help?” Bobby asked.

 

Sgt. Kyle Myers laughed into the phone, “You still doing that?”

 

Bobby sniped back, “Boy I may be getting long in the tooth but I ain’t dead yet.”

 

“Didn’t mean that and you know it.” Kyle popped back. “I tell you what let me talk with my commander and I’ll give you a call back this afternoon, will that be okay?”

 

“Sure. You talk, I’ll pack.”

 

“You seem sure he’ll say yes,” Kyle said puzzled.

 

Bobby ran his fingers through his hair, “Boy when they run out of the logical to look at they’ll take the illogical in a heartbeat and something tells me that they are about at a breaking point.”

 

“So you’ve been reading the papers?” Kyle replied.

 

Bobby softened his tone a bit, “Yeah and it looks like your division is having too many problems. Tell him to give me a call. You got my number?”

 

“Sure you still at the same number aren’t ya?”

 

“Will be until I kick off.” Bobby said.

 

“Okay, I’ll give my boss a call when I hang up.”

 

“Good boy, I’ll talk with you later.”

 

“Ok Unc, good talking with you now.” 

 

“Bye.” Bobby said concluding the call. 

 

Dean looked at Bobby, “Well that was mighty convenient.”

 

“Wasn’t it just?” Sam said equally puzzled.

 

Bobby looked at them a moment, “My sister’s boy, I remembered he was in the Air Force and last Christmas in a letter she mentioned he’d been assigned to the Idaho base.”

 

They settled back and looked around for a moment then Dean stood, “It’s heating up for the day, I’m going to grab a cold one and go out on the porch for a short break.” Sam and Theo stood stretching out as well. 

 

“Hold up we’ll join you.” Sam said but Theo held back a moment.

 

“If you want me to join you.” Theo said still grousing a bit over the near battle he and Dean got into.

 

“Come on prissy-britches, take a break.” Dean said good humouredly.

 

“I’ll prissy your britches.” Theo shot back.

 

“You kinky little bastard.” Dean returned.

 

Theo was close enough to grab a handful of Dean’s butt, “We’ll talk about kinky tonight.”

 

Bobby looked around. “Looks like the vote is unanimous, well hell I ain’t got nothing else planned for right now.”

 

Out on the back patio they sat around in the mid-day heat and drank on their beer and tried to ignore their boredom. Finally Dean stood, “Fuck this heat, I’m going to take a dip any takers?” 

 

Pretty soon clothing was tossed indiscriminately as four men stripped down and got into the pool, Dean and Theo swam a few strokes, played around in the water a bit and nodded. “I may have to be bored but nothing says I have to be hot and bored.” 

 

Sam, Dean, Theo and Bobby swam in different directions enjoying the cool of the water during the heat of the day. Bobby was sure that he was going to hear from the boy’s boss that he left his cell phone on the arm of the patio chair he was sitting in, so he wasn’t surprised when it went off.

 

“You gonna get that?” Dean asked. 

 

Bobby shook his head, “Nope, they want me bad enough they’ll call back.” Bobby said splashing water at Dean who in turned splashed back which started a round of grab ass and other body parts in the pool.

They swam around for a while longer then got out and into the shade and dried off when Bobby’s phone started ringing. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Bobby Singer?”

 

“You got my name how about yours?” Bobby said puzzled.

 

“Colonel Graham Martin, your nephew tells me you might have some investigative experience we can use care to elaborate?”

 

“Not over the phone I prefer to conduct my business face to face. I can be out there in two days if you want to sit down over this.”

 

“Okay I’ll have my secretary slot you in for Friday at 3 will that give you enough time?”

 

“Yep” He clicked his phone shut and looked around at the others. “Get dressed and packed boys we got a job.” 

 

“Finally!” Sam said gladly gathering up his clothing and starting for the house. 

 

They met in the garage about an hour later, loaded up their gear and headed towards Idaho. Dean had taken the liberty to remove the more illicit weaponry and kept the shotgun with the rock salt rounds in along with some other items. 

 

Bobby knew that they could make the drive in a day’s time but didn’t want to give the commander any lead time. They drove in shifts until coming up I-58 they saw the exit for Mountain Home, Idaho. Taking the exit the drove through picturesque subdivisions into the heart of the downtown area, after getting a few directions they grabbed rooms at the local Best Western and then Bobby made a call.

 

“Graham?” 

 

“This is Colonel Martin.” The other voice said coolly.

 

“Bobby Singer here.”

 

“Mr. Singer good, how far out are you?” 

 

“We’re at the Best Western in town you got time for us?”

 

“Us?” The commander asked.

 

“I work with a team, there are four of us and we’re family. We been training and doing investigations like this for over 40 years.”

 

“Come on up I’ll have my secretary slot you in.” He said with a touch of ire.

 

“Good.” Bobby said hanging up. “Good we got his back hair up, he’ll straight jaw us and not try to jerk us around.”

 

They piled into the car and drove the 12 miles out to the base, at the gate they were asked for ID, the car was searched for drugs, and luckily it was an inexpert search as they didn’t find the trap door in the trunk. The young Airman on the gate gave them general directions and they headed out on the main street into the base proper, turning right at the Wing Command building they drove by the BX and found a parking space. They piled out and entered the Training Command building. 

 

It took them a few extra minutes to find the office but they did and were subsequently introduced to the commander. This Colonel Martin was a banty rooster in Bobby’s eyes, weighing in at about 150; he was 5’3” and tough as strung leather. 

 

“You told me it would take you two days.” He griped.

 

“Colonel my boys were in town and I got them to help me drive it. Now let’s get down to business. You’ve had six unexplained deaths happen in this division over the last 3 months right?”

 

“Yes, we have but they’ve not been totally unexplained most are due to equipment malfunctions.” 

 

“But Colonel what is causing the equipment to malfunction?” Sam asked. He looked at Sam whom he thought was as overgrown as Sam thought he was under grown.

 

“That has yet to be determined.” 

 

“You’ve had the machinery gone over with a fine tooth comb.” Dean asked.

 

The commander nodded, “Yes, it all checks out mechanically sound, no tampering, and no failures in safeties.”

 

“But still you have the death, that’s what we can investigate, but you got to let me handle this my way.” Bobby said tightly.

 

“What way is that?” Graham said eyeing him distrustfully.

 

“Simple, I’ll investigate this thoroughly, I’ll check out possible causes that you’ve overlooked.”

 

“We overlooked nothing.” He said.

 

“Really have you tried looking beyond your solid logical answers to questions?” Sam said.

 

“Beyond logical…this is the kind of investigating you do.” Graham said, “You’ve wasted your trip and my time.” He said standing.

 

“Before or after these events you have periods of where some of your airmen are getting sick aren’t you?” Dean said looking squarely at the Colonel who now sat down.

 

“How’d you know about that?”

 

“Because what is causing this is doing something quite logical to it and illogical to you, and you want to throw away your only ticket in solving this problem, fine, we can drive back to South Dakota just as easy as we drove in.” Dean, Sam and Theo stood with Bobby staying seated for the moment, and then slowly he stood.

 

“Colonel.” Bobby said turning towards the door.

 

“Wait.” The colonel was leaning on his desk now, his face scarlet. “Ok, you haven’t bluffed in this card game so I’m calling, if you can do something do it.”

 

Dean nodded to the Colonel, “Fine, but we start tomorrow, we’ve been on the road all night and quite frankly boss, I whipped. So we rest, and tomorrow at 9am we start, just warn your crew and keep them out of our way.”

 

Bobby then looked at the Colonel, “And if you think of taking anything out of Kyle for calling me in you might want to think twice. You might want to think long and hard on the twice.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Graham said dangerously.

 

“It’s a warning.” Bobby answered coolly.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the motel they split up with Dean, Theo, and Sam taking one room with Bobby in the other. Dean looked at Theo and Sam and looked at the beds they proceeded to strip down, have a group hug, kisses shared around then they fell into bed rather than simply lie down on it finally deciding that that wasn’t enough they pulled the comforter off the bed and laid it in the floor and proceeded to get into a massive twist of arms and legs as they let the stress of the day work itself out though individual libido. 

 

Sam was sucking on Theo’s nipple with Theo stroking his hair, then Dean working on Sam’s dick, lapping the pre-come that was oozing out in quantity; he flipped around and was immediately serviced by a combination act of Sam and Theo. Then Dean noticed that Sam and Theo’s cocks were touching and yet gave him access do he proceeded to give a double blowjob, sucking greedily at the two pricks and getting double his money’s worth in pre-come. 

 

He lavished attention on both as both of them lavished attention on him. He did not demure, but at the time he took spit mixed with pre-come and lubed up Sam’s ass real good until the could slide in two fingers with no resistance. Sat up and sat back feeling Theo’s dick plastered against his back door then with barely a knock he was in the house. His dick slipped right into Sam who arched upwards with the feeling and the pleasure that it gave. 

 

Theo reached up greedily and Sam bent down to his level as his hands reached up and stroked the firm planes of muscle on Sam’s chest, caressing his nipples only making him harder. Dean got in behind Sam and with a dollop of lube from the bottle in his duffle he slicked up and was ready to mate up with Theo in a surprise move. It was tight work but Dean had worked in tighter and was soon laying under Theo’s legs cross wise and easing into Theo’s primed hole. Theo shifted giving him better access and Sam an extra bump as he rode Theo solidly. 

 

On a down stroke Sam bent down as Theo rose up and they kissed urgently, passionately, with all the love that was between them. They’d heard the jokes from other hunters in the same position as they were and that whenever they were on a hunt it was the best time to fuck. This trio had to agree as well. Dean loved watching the rounded globes that was Sam ass ride that meat he knew so well now, he still couldn’t believe their good fortune to have met with Theo and that only intensified these sessions. 

 

Theo however was unsure of how Dean would respond considering this little tift that had earlier. He should have known better, they’d had bigger blowups in the past over less and once or twice it had come to blows with Dean coming out the loser and only bitching because of his angelic invulnerability. Right now though those rough planes and slabs of muscle were exciting Dean to new levels, each thrust he was gripped tightly by Theo’s anal ring which pulsed in time to his thrusts.

 

Then he felt a double twitch the Dean knew intimately, Dean reached around and swatted Sam ass hard several times only turning his brother on all the more and causing him to ride Theo with more abandon until finally Theo let out a gasp, grunt, and a little yelp as he came pumping his hot seed deep into Sam, who heard Dean grunt as he came into Theo, he rode Theo for several more minutes as he dick flagged and started to soften, the he reached over and started flailing on Sam’s cock as Sam was sitting down now on Theo’s dick enjoying the connection the Sam let out a grunt of surprise and a yelp himself as he came in long ropey spurts. 

 

Theo looked up at them and smiled broadly. They disconnected after several minutes and slowly tenderly kissed and rolled on the floor just making out like the mid-life teenagers that they were. Then they remade the bed piling into it and soon dropping off to sleep. It was about three o’clock that morning a good twelve hours later that Dean woke up stirred a bit tried to get back to sleep and found that just wasn’t happening for the time being. So he got up dressed and started out the door, Theo followed shortly in the same boat. 

 

He sidled up to Dean, “Can’t sleep either?” 

 

“Yeah must be going around.” Dean said jokingly.

 

“Look man, I’m really sorry about yesterday.” Theo said.

 

“Forget it dude, this weather we’ve had has made for some short tempers. 

 

They were arm over shoulder walking down the road in front of the motel. They saw headlights in the distance and didn’t think anything about it, and then as it went by they heard the slamming on of brakes and regearing. Dean and Theo immediately became wary and wired for trouble. 

 

The truck came barreling back, it was a silver Chevy 4x4, ‘Thank God’ Dean thought, ‘at least it’s state law to have plates on front and back of the vehicle in Idaho. There were three guys who got out of the truck on seemingly the smarter of the three was muttering to the others and then shoved aside, it was obvious they were coming in from a night of partying probably in Boise. And they were obviously Air Force from the haircuts. Dean stood with his arms loosely at his sides. 

 

“Looky what we got here, a couple of fags out for a moonlight stroll.” 

 

“Come Dennis leave them alone.” Smart guy said quickly. “Let’s get back to the base.”

 

The other one looked on but kept silent he was smart as well, not giving them a voice to recognize. 

“Come on guys let’s get out of here.”

 

“Shut up Larry or we’ll leave you here with them. After all, my toy is longing for some action.” He came out from behind his back with a baseball bat.

 

“Look Bubba, just get back in you pretty truck and beat hell for leather and there won’t be any trouble.”

 

“Too late fag bait trouble’s found you ain’t that right Barry?” 

 

“Dude,” The heretofore quiet one spoke up, “will you shut up with throwing out our names like that.”

 

“Don’t worry they won’t be remembering them any way.” The bat swung and caught Dean prepared he stiffened both arms to block the blow, but Dennis was a strong heifer and the swing broke both of Dean’s arms, he screamed in pain falling to his knees as the bat came down a second time in a crescent blow which just clipped the top of his head but was enough to knock him out.

 

Theo on the other hand was faced down with Barry and an aluminum baseball bat, he looked at Theo and grinned and swung the bat in a parabolic arc which Theo managed to block, and the bat whistled back and caught him surprised at him knees. He went down with a cry, Suddenly a shout shook the scene as Sam came running out of the motel, Dennis proceeded to pop Theo in the head with his bat then they were piling in the truck and peeling hell for leather out of the scene. Sam was half dressed but had a feeling that was enough.

 

“Oh shit man, oh shit.” He started then flipped open his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 just as an Elmore County police car swung by on a round, he whipped the car around and put on lights. 

The police officer got out of the car with his hand towards his weapon as he approached Sam. Then he saw that Sam was obviously more concerned about the injured so the police officer ran over and checked out the two and called for an ambulance and backup. In moments the front of the motel was lit with the blue strobing of police lights. Bobby had come out just as the ambulance was pulling up and looked at the scene.

 

“Aw son of a bitch.” He muttered. “Sam, Sam stay with me son!” He shook Sam who was obviously in a state of shock from the assault.”

 

“Did you see anything son.” The police officer asked.

 

“Three guys, one huge, in a silver Chevy pickup, late model, didn’t get the plates but they were military.”

 

“Bob,” the county cop called to his buddy, “Call the base get the gate guard to halt any Silver Chevy Pickup that comes to the gate, hurry!” 

 

The EMT’s put pressure splints on one of Theo’s legs and on both of Dean’s arms. They loaded them up in the two ambulances; Sam hopped in with Dean, Bobby with Theo. The county car followed them in picking up a sheriff’s car on the way. At the hospital Sam was halted for a minute and given a clipboard of forms to fill out, he just looked at them and took them following the EMT’s. 

 

“You can’t go back just yet, let the doctors do their job and you go ahead and fill out the paperwork for me.”

 

“Fuck the paperwork; I want to be with my brothers.” Sam said harshly.

 

“And you will, in a few minutes, the doctors have their hands full right now so please be patient.” Sam was pulled by Bobby and they went over to the waiting area and Sam numbly filled out the paperwork, barely seeing what he was writing after a minute for the tears. Bobby took the clipboard, threw and arm around his shoulders and hugged him tight.

 

“Take it easy son; you don’t need to get yourself stressed out.” He took the halfway filled out paperwork to the nurse who looked at it and nodded.

 

“Thank you sir, this is enough to start with, we’ll get the rest later, is the boy going to be all right?”

 

“Not really miss.” Bobby said, “You see he’s PTSD, there’s a real good chance he’s going to either go off or have a seizure.” She hopped up from her chair and motioned him to bring them both into the ward, they got Sam on a gurney and with one doctors permission gave Sam a shot of Ativan. 

 

Then raised both rails of the gurney for him to protect him, he lay there then his face drawn, “I came out and these three goons were standing over them, I ran but was too late.” 

 

After several minutes the nurse came back in to his cubicle. “Your young blond friend…”

 

“My brother.” 

 

“Sorry your brother, will be ok, we’re getting the bone specialist in here now to take care of his knee for the time being. The doctor will tell you more in a minute, I will tell you that your other brother will have to go up for surgery, I’m sorry but it seems that …” 

 

“Nurse?” The doctor asked behind her, 

 

“Just trying to give them a generalized data cover.”

 

“Thanks but that will be all for the moment.” The Doctor said looking at Sam and Bobby. “Okay the younger blonde will have to have knee surgery to correct what was done to him; he was knocked out but no apparent fracture to his skull. Your older brother over there he’s going to imaging right now to have a CT scan done of his head, we think we are dealing with a skull fracture there. I was told you are severely PTSD, I ordered up the Ativan for you, I want you to take a nap down here until we get your brother stabilized. We’ll come for you when we have word.” Sam was already drifting towards sleep with Bobby sitting by fully awake. The Doctor looked at him, “Mr. uh…”

 

“Singer, Bobby Singer, I’m their uncle.” 

 

“We’ll give you a heads up as soon as we have the older one,”

 

“That’d be Dean Winchester, and that’s his brother, Theo.” Bobby said still in a state of shock himself. 

 

“We’ll notify you as soon as Dean comes out of imaging and we know something definite, you can choose how much to tell…”

 

“Sam,”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry if we seem a little stirred up here, but this is a small town hospital and this appears to probably be less worse than it looks, but we’re going to treat it as if it’s a major head wound until we know different.”

 

“Thanks doc, can I take a look in at Theo, is he awake?”

 

“Conscious and griping, he’ll be fine.” The doctor said with a tired smile. Bobby waited until he heard the soft snores coming from Sam then he stepped around the curtain to see a confused and angry angel. 

 

He stared at Bobby, I’ve got names, I’ve got id on the truck, and I’ve also got a splitting headache from that bastard.”

 

“Glad to hear somebody got something, the gate guard at the base hasn’t see jack on a silver pickup yet.” A uniformed sheriff said stepping into view. Theo looked at the sheriff angrily. “Three males, real early twenties, the tall one’s name was Dennis, there was a short wiry one named Barry, and a middling one named Larry. Larry was the voice of reason no one would listen to but he was present all the same. The truck had your tags on the front, EC 4839.”

 

“We gotta look out after you you’ll be the best eyewitness we have on this case. You know, we don’t get much trouble out of the boys and girls on the base; they’re basically good folk, them that don't stay on the base or go out of town and keep to themselves. But every now and then we get a bad apple in the bunch. And this apple I want to definitely pick off the tree.” The Sheriff said then shook Bobby and Theo’s hand and left his card and was gone.

 

Bobby got up and pushed the dividing curtain back where Theo could see Sam. Sam was sleeping soundly for right now, though he was tossing and turning a bit. Bobby knew the signs and knew he’d be waking soon. And he wasn’t disappointed he happened to wake when the bone doctor walked into the ward. “Heard you took a shot to the knee.” He said by way of starting conversation.

 

“Yep, two rednecks who thought my leg was a tee-ball for practice and my brother’s head for a barn burner of a pitch.”

 

“Well let’s get you to x-ray and take a look at that leg. Sam sat up on the gurney reasonably calm but with an intractable look as well. 

“I want to go with him.” Sam said. 

 

“Son we’ll be right back.” The doctor said. “The last thing I want to do is to schedule him for immediate surgery unless he absolutely requires it.”

 

“I don’t care I’ve got one brother in imaging I guess, we’re a tight family and I…” Sam was starting to tear up again and angrily wiped at his face. The doctor walked over and lowered the bedrail then he told Sam to stay put he got a wheel chair and got Bobby to drive. “Thanks Doc I owe you one.” 

 

“Nah kiddo, not a problem, I got two brothers one on each side too and I’d be about as bad if not a little worse.” 

 

In X-ray Sam sat with anxiety out the wazoo as he waited for the results. The tech came out with the doctor. “I’ve seen worse, his knee is broken, I’ll get him up to surgery and we’ll get it rewired, it being a fresh break and him being so young, he’s got a real good chance of recovery. Now why don’t you get back to that bed, you look like you’re about to fall asleep where you’re sitting.”

 

“But he’s gonna be all right?” Sam asked again. 

 

“He’ll be fine I’ll call down to ER as soon as he comes out if you’re still down there.” The doctor said and then went back in with Theo; they came out after a moment Theo looking daggers through everything. 

 

Sam stood and walked over to the gurney, Theo was fit to be tied angry. So Sam contented himself with a hug which was fiercely returned and a kiss which was equally eager. 

 

“I’ll catch you when you come out of surgery okay?” Sam said.

 

“Just make sure Dean is all right. Worry about me later, Dean is all that matters right now.” 

 

They were then off with Theo and Bobby wheeled Sam back to ER where his bed was still unmade so he climbed back onto the gurney and Bobby put the rail up. He smiled slowly down as Sam then he sat back down. Sam dropped back off momentarily but woke when the doctor came around. 

 

“Ok we just got your brother’s skull imaged. He does have a hairline fracture and a subdural hematoma; it’s a small pocket so we’re going to attempt to treat that with drugs. We’re getting him to ICU right now; I want to have this situation monitored closely for the first 24 hours. I want to think we have this under control but if there’s a change I want to be in a position of immediate treatment possibilities.” 

 

“Thanks doctor.” Sam said leaning back on the gurney. “Can I see him?”

 

“Son he’s unconscious he wouldn’t know you were there.”

 

“Still”

 

“Okay”


	3. Chapter 3

In another time another dimension, Dean woke to find himself lying in a path in a garden of herbs. Joshua was tending some a few feet away and seemed slightly startled when Dean appeared. He walked quickly over to him and helped him stand up. 

 

“Son what are you doing back here so soon.” Joshua asked.

 

“Good question, I was minding my own business when a couple of bubba’s mistook me and Theo for target practice. I have no idea how Theo made out but I caught a whollop against both arms and my head.”

 

“Come here and sit down a moment.” He led Dean over to a bench and sat down with him. He then put his fingers on Dean’s temples and concentrated. He looked pensive for a moment. “Boy you’re between worlds right now. Your body is in a bit of a balance and it looks like it’s trying to tilt one way or the other. What we got to do is figure which way you can to tilt.”

 

“I need to get back to Sam and Theo.” Dean said gruffly.

 

Joshua laughed, “Oh you think that way for right now, but how do you really feel? You’re tired aren’t you, feeling bored with life, ready for new horizons and new vistas.”

 

“But I don’t want to be dead to have that.” Dean replied.

 

“Well you’re going to be with me for a little while at least from what I can tell, it seems that knock you caught is going to require more than a little care and you’re going to have to be spiritually rested to be able to handle the road in front of you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

Joshua looked at Dean and shook his head, “Son they ain’t no nice way to break this to you, this crack to your skull scrambled your brains a bit. You might wake up fine, you might wake up a babbling idiot, and you might not wake up at all but be floating in the coma state. These doctors are good but it’s going to take more than just a look at to fix this.”

 

“Shit and I wanted to be there to id them fuckers.”

 

“Theo already has and had told it to the sheriff. So rest easy son that part’s been taken care of. Right now come with me, I want you to help me in one of my gardens.”

 

“Gardens?”

 

“What’d you think you’d be doing hanging out in a bar?” Joshua said with a laugh.

 

Back on earth, the doctor was hovering around Dean’s bed a little more; Sam was in the waiting room waiting to get in to see him. Right now however, the doctor was fighting to save Dean’s life. 

 

“Temperature’s spiking doctor 103.5. Blood pressure dropping.”

 

“That does it; let’s get him into surgery right now.” The doctor said rushing off to the operating room to scrub up. 

 

The time came around and it was when the doors to ICU opened that Sam practically ran in to see the nurses hovering over Dean and preparing to move the bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Sam said his voice rising. 

 

“We’re going to have to take him in for emergency surgery. We need you to please wait in outside a moment.”

 

Bobby then coughed once then twice and then fell out in a faint. Sam was standing there alone and VERY, VERY vulnerable. The nurses rushed out and checked Bobby over; they looked at Sam who was looking shell-shocked for a moment. His attention was snapped up with a nurse shook him and asked him again.

 

“Does your friend…”

 

“Never mind Thea I found a Nitro Glycerin bottle in his pocket.” She popped one of the tablets under his tongue and called for some orderlies to help get him on a gurney to stabilize. The nurses started to take Dean out of the unit to OR when Sam was permitted a moment with his brother.

 

He leaned over and whispered into his ear. Then stood the nurses wheeling him quickly out of the unit. Bobby was on a bed and was being checked over, his heart was jumping all over the scale, they charged up the paddles to ready them when suddenly Sam pushed past them and slapped a hand on Bobby’s forehead and a hand over his heart, he concentrated for a moment and Bobby woke up with a gasp, his heart back in sinus rhythm. The nurses looked at Sam in shock and stepped back warily. 

 

Sam looked around the unit for a moment then fled the scene. He was out in the waiting room when a nurse came out evidently on her break to just talk. “I know what I saw in there and that’s not possible.” She insisted.

 

“You’re right, you just keep telling yourself that.” Sam agreed miserably.

 

“But that’s such a gift.” She said thrilled.

 

“It’s a curse. I can do that with a touch to my friends, I can probably do that to strangers but I don’t want to be a revival tent faith healing fraud.”

 

“But you’re not a fraud.” She kept insisting.

 

“No but I’m not wanting publicity either.” He said looking at her with haunted eyes.

 

“I understand, but please don’t shut yourself away.”

 

“I’ve got to, I’ve seen what a little power can do to a person and I don’t want that. I’d prefer to remain anonymous.”

 

“Okay, but there are some in this ward who saw what happened I can tell the others but talk is probable.”

 

“No it’s not.” A new voice said from the doorway. He reached down and took her hand then released it she looked around.

 

“Well it’s a good thing your friend snapped out of that, it was getting pretty touchy there for a while.” She said the rising, “Excuse me sir.” She walked past Castiel and back into the ward. 

 

“The moment has been taken from their minds. The last thing we want is for you to gain revival tent status.” Castiel said with a sad smile. “Bobby will be fine shortly. But consider this, he’s nearly 83, his health isn’t as good as it was, you need to prepare yourself for the eventuality that you won’t have him around forever.”

 

Sam sat back and looked if possible more miserable, “I know, and that scares me.”

 

They sat then in the waiting room doing just that waiting on word from the doctors. Sam looked around cautiously before saying anything, “Cas, you could intervene in the OR, you could make a difference.” 

 

“I could but I can’t, there would be someone in there who would remember seeing a man in a rumpled jacket, we need to wait until we get Dean back to a room before doing anything like that. I’m sorry.” Castiel said apologetically.

 

Sam nodded accepting the fact but not wanting to believe it. He was reliving the event in his mind when Castiel spoke up again, “Sam beating yourself with this even does you no good and only degrades what happened to Dean and Theo. Theo will be fine, I’ll see to him this afternoon, Dean is the one I’m worried about, I may…”

 

“You will have to intercede.” Joshua said from his elbow. “Thee or me, but one of us is needed in there right now.” With that Castiel was gone and Sam was on his feet.

 

“What are you talking about, what’s happening to Dean?”

 

“Your brother is dying Sam, he’s very weak as it is and getting weaker by the moment, but he has a chance, Castiel is fast and his healing is sure. Have a little faith boy.” And Joshua was gone even as Castiel reappeared. 

 

He looked tired and slightly more disheveled. “Well that’s going to take some explaining away and I can’t appear back here dressed like this, I’ll be back shortly.

 

Sam sat looking at a far wall, tears tracking his cheeks, his brain fraught with worry and stress, suddenly the ICU doors opened and Bobby walked out to the waiting room. “Damn vultures wanted to pick me apart and figure out how an 83 year old man with a heart condition beat the odds. Hell I don’t know myself but I have my suspicions.” Sam looked at Bobby, his face severely haunted and gaunt. Sam sat back with a volumous sigh and then looked at Bobby.

 

“We nearly lost you in there, and they nearly lost Dean in the OR, and I feel like a china doll that is about to be dropped.” Sam said trying to keep the tears in check and failing. 

 

Bobby patted his knee, “Sam, you just take it easy okay, we both all are living in a fragile state of mind. It’ll get better eventually, but you’ve gotta relax a bit, you’re not going to do yourself any good getting sick right now.” Bobby reached up and slapped his own cheek causing Sam to start. 

 

“So when did you get into kink.” Sam said with a ghost of a smile.

 

“I didn’t I was just cussing myself for doing what my daddy used to do to us if it looked like the water works were going to get started at a serious event. Sam if it helps you, you cry, you scream and yell, do whatever it takes to get that poison out of your system. But don’t let it eat you up.” 

 

Sam grinned slightly now. “Bobby Singer, boy psychologist.” 

 

Bobby punched him in the arm, “I’ll show you boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Six more hours passed and finally a nurse came out of the ICU and motioned for Bobby and Sam to follow her, they went into one of the little side rooms that were used for family conferences and Sam’s hopes plummeted. He knew what these little rooms were usually used for and what they sometimes were used for. He gripped his soul as the Doctor returned to the room. 

 

“Sam, your brother’s going to do all right, he came through the surgery remarkably well, there was a slight hemorrhaging that was causing his fever to spike and the fracture was slightly worse than we anticipated, I’ve got the hemorrhage closed and draining and his skull is wired back together. We’re going to be putting him on some serious antibiotics so you’ll have to be his nanny and watch what he eats because he’ll want to gorge. He’s in recovery now and will be in the ICU in about two hours. So why don’t y’all go back to the waiting room kick back in the recliners and take a nap, we’ll get you when it’s time to see him. 

 

Sam leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply, a couple of tears tracking his cheeks. The doctor then saw the medic alert bracelet that Dean insisted that Sam get and that Sam had balked at. He flipped it over and read, “SEVERE PTSD”, Antidepressants, Zanax. On the back the doctor looked at Bobby who was holding the shaken and shaking young man. 

 

“Has he had many shocks this evening? Other than the obvious.” 

 

“Dr. uh. Lockhart,” he said reading the doctors name badge. “Dan, he’s had a hell of a load tonight they shot him up down in ER when they brought his brother in.” 

 

“Ok wait here a moment.” Dr. Lockhart disappeared out the door and was gone a few minutes then returned with a loaded syringe and injected it into Sam’s bicep. “This is a little more of the Ativan, nothing that will severely dose him but will help keep him stabilized. Can you manage him all right?” 

 

“Doc, I may be old as the fucking hills, but I reckon I can still handle one of my nephews with a bad case of nerves.”

 

“Ok, you folk go out to the waiting room when you’re ready, there’s no rush.” He said gently and left. Sam remained in the bent over position for several minutes. His tears slowly abated and he brushed angrily at his cheeks then looked at Bobby, and then sat back in the chair totally wrung out.

 

“Let’s go to the waiting room, their chairs are a hell of a lot more comfortable for the long run than these things.” Bobby said standing slowly and helping Sam to his feet, they walked each other out to the waiting room and sat down again in the recliners. Tipping them back Sam was going to tell Bobby something then lapsed into sleep. Bobby smiled and closed his eyes as well. 

 

They were asleep like that for several hours and woke with the sun coming in through the overhead windows in the room. Sam got up in a stir and wandered out into the hall and hit the intercom.

“Nurses station ICU.”

 

“Sam Winchester here, have they brought my brother out of recovery yet?” 

 

“Yes, just a moment and we’ll buzz you in, he waited and heard the electric lock open and called for Bobby, soon they were standing by Dean’s bed, this time with Dean having the shaved head all bandaged up and tubes running every which way. Sam bent down and kissed his forehead and was surprised to see Dean’s eyelids flutter open for a moment he looked at Sam and Bobby and smiled around the ventilator tube that was in his mouth. Both Sam and Bobby felt the tears coming and managed to stave them off. Just then Sam’s cell phone buzzed, he answered.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Graham Martin here. When are you boys coming in, it’s after 9:30.”

 

“Listen to me, three of your fucking rednecks attacked my brothers last night while they were out for a walk. My brother is ICU; my other brother is in a room with a broken knee. So give us some fucking slack.”

 

“Ok, wait a minute I didn’t know anything about that let me called Base Security and see what I can find out and I’ll call you back.” The phone went dead. Sam staring angrily at the little oblong of plastic, metal and glass. 

 

“Don’t go blaming the Colonel he probably had no idea. Let’s tackle one thing at a time okay?” Bobby said and Sam angrily nodded and then looking back as Dean who was slipping back into sleep he smiled feeling the anger melting away. 

 

They stayed that way for several minutes until the nurse finally came and told them that the visiting period was over and they needed to wait outside to give Dean a chance to recover more. Sam nodded reluctantly as did Bobby then they walked out to the waiting room to be confronted by a Sheriff and an Air Force Staff Sergeant with a photo sheet. 

 

“Mr. Winchester, we found the truck abandoned in the desert, we have a manhunt going on, on the base right now. What I need to know is can you identify any of them from these photos?” The sergeant asked as he showed the sheet to Sam. Sam immediately pointed at one man on the top row of photos, “He was swinging the wooden bat.” Then he looked at the other photos and shook his head, “I can positively identify him though.” 

 

“Dennis Womack,” the sheriff said, “I’ve had a bit of trouble out of him before.” 

 

“We’re looking for them now; we should have something before…” The sergeant’s cell phone rang and he answered turning away from the group for a minute. 

 

The sheriff looked at them and asked how Dean was doing, they talked for a while then the Security man from the base hung up his phone and turned back around, “It would seem that one of them has stepped forward voluntarily. A Larry Garcia, he was evidently the one trying to talk sense into them last night. The base is offering him protection in return for his identifying the other two.” The sergeant paused and looked at both of them “Well gentlemen my day’s just getting ruined, I’ll be in touch.”

 

Then Sam’s cell phone rang again. “Hel…”

 

“Graham Martin here. Just got the information from Base Security, hell of a thing to have happen around here, but there’s always one bad apple in the bunch. Okay, is your uncle there?”

 

“Sure” Sam passed the phone to Bobby,

 

“Look Mr. Singer I know this is a hell of a thing to ask considering the circumstances but we really need to get this looked into starting today; can you at least come out to the base and start the investigation?”

 

“Had another accident didn’t you?” Bobby asked.

 

“Airman going to cut on a trainer this morning and received a 220 volt shock, he’s in the base hospital and expected to recover but the tech’s went over every inch of that trainer and found nothing.” The Colonel said desperately.

 

“Ok, I’ll get out there shortly.” Bobby said. Then hanging up grabbed Sam by the sleeve, “Come on boy, it’s time we got breakfast. Dean’ll be sleeping for a while yet.” They wandered down to the cafeteria and got a breakfast tray and took a booth.

 

“That Colonel’s about to wet his drawers to get somebody to look into this case, so I’ll go on out there this morning and see what I can see.” Bobby said.

 

“Do you need some help?” Sam asked. 

 

“I can use some but you’re in no shape to travel. You’re needed here.” They finished dining and found Theo’s room and found Theo in a little pain but mostly angry that he couldn’t take care of business himself. Sam didn’t say a word but walked into the room and up to Theo.

 

“Hey man, how you…” 

 

Sam grabbed his leg by the thigh and knee and closed his eyes a moment, Theo’s eyes went wide and then he settled down, “We need to get you out of here. They’ve had another incident at the base and you’re needed to help Bobby.”

 

“They were going to kick me loose this morning with a crutch and some pain killers.” Theo said with a half grin. “So you’ve been training with Castiel on the side.” 

 

“No I just did what I thought would help.”

 

Theo’s eyes went wide a moment and he felt his knee through the cast, “Well you managed to heal this with just instinct. Man you are something.” Sam bent down and kissed Theo hotly and gave him a massive hug. “Hey dude I know, Dean’s come through some rough road hasn’t he?”

 

“He nearly died.” Sam admitted. 

 

“Nearly is the word that makes all the difference in the world.” Theo said looking at him. “Look you get back to ICU, me and Bobby will go and take care of business on that base, and I definitely want to talk to that sergeant again.” Theo said his eyes clouding with anger.

 

“Don’t let it eat you up Theo, it’s not worth it.” Sam said with pain in his eyes. 

 

“I’ll not let it eat me up, but I intend to have more than a nibble off that homophobic pair of redneck motherfuckers.” Theo said with righteous anger.

 

Sam proceeded to hug Theo again this time holding on for dear life, Theo finally started rubbing Sam’s back and shoulders. “It’s okay bro, I’ll be fine.” 

 

Sam pulled back and looked at Theo and then at Bobby what was silently standing to the side, “I hope I will be.” With that he left the room before he could say or do more. Theo looked at Bobby.

 

“This has really got his head messed up doesn’t it?” Theo said.

 

“You’ve just seen the little part.” Bobby said looking at the door. “Well let’s see about getting you busted loose from this damn bone yard.”

 

While Theo and Bobby were working on getting out of the hospital, Sam was gearing up to reach out and touch Dean, he was concentrating solely on that purpose and was more than a little startled when a voice at his elbow “uh uh’ed” in negation. Sam looked up and in the door of the waiting room stood Castiel, decked out in a polo shirt and sports pants. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked concerned.

 

“You can’t do that Sam.” There were two other families in the waiting room not paying him any attention. 

 

Sam got up and walked out into the hallway. He looked at Castiel desperately, “I can heal him, I know I can.”

 

“Sam listen to me, what you can do is giving him some relief from the pain, that’s all, you’re strong, but you’re not that strong. I know you want to help him, but there are some things that are beyond you. What little I did left me drained for a while. It’s just the roll of the dice.” 

 

They walked together and talked in little whispers finally with Sam stopping at a window out into an atrium “What good is having this if I’m limited with it?” He asked. 

 

“Sam, you’ve been given a gift, a powerful gift; but you must understand that gifts have limitations and you’ve about reached yours. You drained yourself healing Bobby and further on Theo, which you should’ve left alone, I was going to tend to that myself. But thank you all the same.” Castiel shot him a look for a moment and then laid an arm across his shoulders. “You’re doing well, don’t completely burn yourself out, you’ll be no good to Dean a shell.”

 

“I’m sorry Cas,” Sam said laughing shortly. “This power can make me think crazy things.” 

 

They walked out into the atrium by a side door and sat down on one of the stone benches. There they sat silent in their repose as they both were lost in their own thoughts for the moment. 

 

Bobby and Theo did manage the release and soon Theo was hobbling on a crutch through the front entrance waiting for the taxi that Bobby had called. They went back to the motel, gathered up a bit of the equipment and then grabbed went back to the Taxi and to the base. In the Training Division Bobby and Theo were shown to an area which had a huge trainer which to Bobby looked like a military generator. But the buttons, dials and switches were all different. Bobby took out his EMF meter and scanned the equipment and got a reading which should be usual for the device with one exception, the trainer was shut completely down, no power no nothing and still they were getting strong EMF readings. Bobby then quietly took out a box of salt and started pouring a ring of the white powder around the device. Martin came in waved the other airmen and NCO’s to an at ease position, and took at look at both of them and then scoffed at what Bobby was doing. 

 

“You can’t really believe that hoo-doo?” the Colonel exclaimed. Bobby finished the salt circle then picked up his EMF meter again and gave it to Martin.

 

“You’re an electronic whiz-kid you take the readings.” Bobby chided.

 

Martin did and shook his head, “Residual power readings.” 

 

“From a trainer that has been shut down for what three hours?” Bobby asked. 

 

“Well turned off yes.” Martin said looking around. There were a few other Airmen and NCO’s in the room at various other trainers looking on curiously.

 

“Find the person that turned this off and ask.” Bobby challenged. 

 

Finally the Commander looked up and called out to the others, “Who shut this down?”

 

An airman stepped forward came to attention and said smartly, “That would be Sergeant Willow’s sir.” 

 

“Get him in here.” The airman broke ranks and hurried out of the room and was heard a moment later getting royal reamed out as he was coming up the hall.

 

“You better not be shittin’ me Airman Beckett.” He rounded the corner into the room and came to attention in the face of his commander.

 

“Did you shut this trainer down this morning?” Martin said. 

 

“Yes sir, I killed power to it just after the accident.” 

 

“Killed power?” Martin asked.

 

“Yes sir, I cut it off at the breaker, it should be completely neutral by now.” He walked over and reached out a hand to it, only to have Bobby yell to try and warn him off but it was too late the moment his skin came in contact with the device the spirit angrily reacted throwing him across the room and into a cinderblock wall.

 

Martin crouched now in shock and looked at the machine then at Willow’s who was in a heap on the other side of the room. One of the young airmen, a lady broke ranks and went over to him checking him over per her CPR training. The colonel had his cell phone out and speed dialed Emergency, “Yeah we need an ambulance over at the T&A building stat. We have an NCO down.”

 

“Ok, now we know that the spirit is in the device, we need to know who was the first to have an accident happen in the time frame we’re investigating.”

 

“I’ll need to check my records,” Colonel Martin said.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fine you go check records, Theo go with him I’ll stay here to warn anyone else off this thing.” As he spoke the trainer came to life sparking and making various electrical noises. “You might want to hurry with that information.” 

 

The colonel ran out of the room with Theo on his tail. Bobby kept an eye on the machine, while the EMT’s assisted in getting the injured NCO out of the building. Bobby decided that an audience was the last thing he needed in there and so he ordered everyone else out of the room. Finally after what seemed an interminable time Theo and the Colonel were back in the room.

 

“Airman David Norton, he had no family and was buried in the common cemetery in town.” 

 

“We need to exhume that body right now!” Bobby ordered, and then he told Theo to stay and guard the machine. He went with the Colonel and managed to secure a court order within the hour through some miraculous means of working through governmental red tape. Bobby had the cemetery sexton on hand with the back hoe to open the grave the minute the order came through. The Colonel’s car pulled up and he got out coming over handing the order to the sexton who nodded, handed it back to the Colonel and ordered them out of the way as he tried to make quick work of opening the grave finally they heard a clank of steel hitting cement and the sexton stopped and climbed down in the grave, then after another hours work, the casket was exhumed and set on the ground beside the grave. 

 

The sexton had his casket Allen wrench out and was unsealing the unit when Bobby turned to the Colonel, “You ain’t gonna like what I’m gonna do next but its necessary.”

 

The sexton finished and opened the casket the smell of decomposition escaping into the air and the Colonel bending over and heaving his stomach up. Bobby opened his haversack and took out a couple of objects which were missed by the view of the colonel and the sexton. Bobby picked up the box of kosher salt and quickly salted the corpse to the surprise of the sexton and then he doused it with lighter fluid alarming the functionary, but no more so that when he lit his Zippo lighter, then looking around said, “Fire in the hole.” And tossed it into the casket, the lighter fluid and embalming fluid ignited and burned off quickly. The colonel was back in a more or less sturdy condition. Bobby pulled out his cell and called Theo.

 

“Well?” 

 

“There was a hell of an explosion up here; the trainer definitely blew a fuse. The fire department is here now controlling the blaze.” 

 

“Good we’ll be right there.” Bobby hung up and then slammed the lid on the casket shut and nodded to the sexton who proceeded shaking to rebury the casket. The Colonel looked at Bobby as the casket was lowered back into the grave. 

 

“Exactly what did we do this morning?” The colonel asked shaken. Then his cell phone went off and he answered hung up quickly and shot Bobby a scathing look and motioned him to follow. 

 

Bobby did and was soon with the Colonel back at the base Training Division building. The smell of smoke and ozone was dissipating rapidly with the fire departments fans set at the door way leading outside. The trainer itself a mass of twisted metal. The top looking as if it had been wrenched off with a can opener.

 

“You knew this would happen!” The colonel charged. 

 

“I knew something would happen I just didn’t think it would be this violent. I want to check every trainer in this building and on the base.” Bobby charged. 

 

“You think there could be more?” Martin said angrily.

 

“I’m pretty certain that there is at least one more.” Bobby said with finality. 

 

“I’ll arrange you both to get line badges and clearances.” The colonel sounded a bit disgusted, “Damn if I know why but I’ll do it.”

 

Bobby grabbed the colonel by the sleeve, “You’ll do it because you know there’s probably another one out there. And you can’t take the chance on being wrong about this; you know that I’m right and that yeah as much as it pisses you off you’ve probably got another rogue demon or spirit in one of these devices.”

 

Bobby and Theo left the training division on Martins orders and went over to the Personnel Division where they filled out clearance paperwork with Bobby grumbling over the paper trail that he had had to create over the past few years. 

 

Theo looked at the section marked birthdate and social security number. “Put in the birthdate we got your social security card with.”

 

So Theo penned in 1/01/1985, then penned in his social security number that he was issued and finally managed to get the rest of his paperwork filled out along with Bobby. In the middle of it all his cell phone went off.

 

“Hello”

 

“Bobby”

 

“Sam!”

 

“Just got to see Dean, he’s looking a lot better now. His colors improving, fever’s broke, and they got him off the ventilator.”

 

“Great!” Bobby replied.

 

“Bobby…” Sam said now quietly. “How soon can you get back down here?”

 

“Probably an hour or so, something up?” 

 

“Yeah me. I left my medication back at the hotel room; I’m like four hours overdue with the stuff.”

 

“Did you tell one of the nurses?” Bobby asked.

 

Sam shaking his head replied, “Not yet.”

 

Bobby’s exasperation was evident. “Then go ahead and do it. You need that shit and now!” 

 

“Sorry Bobby, just, well things are slipping my mind right now.” Sam said absently.

 

Bobby was real concerned now. “You hold on boy, we’ll be there as soon as physically possible.”

 

“Okay, sorry about this.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, be active, get that nurse to requisition you some medication or grab a taxi back to the hotel and get it yourself. One or the other.” Bobby charged.

 

“Yes sir.” Sam said tiredly.

 

“Stow that and just do like you’ve been told.” 

 

“Ok, Bobby, gee you’d think I couldn’t …do…for…myself.” Then it hit him. He stopped a moment.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Okay I’m going to a nurse now.” With that Sam hung up his phone. Bobby looked around at Theo concern ripe on his face.

 

“Something is wrong with Sam. You got your paperwork finished?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Okay, you go to the bathroom do your vanishing act and get back here as soon as you can.”

 

Theo did just that appearing at the hospital in a deserted hallway, he came out got his bearings and felt out Sam’s location. He quickly went to him, finding him in a conversation with a nurse and doctor he sat back down in the waiting room. 

 

“You okay?” Theo asked. Sam turned and saw him and gave him a huge hug, I’ll be better once you get done at the base and can get back down here.”

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“I forgot my meds.” Sam said shamefacedly.

 

Theo looked at him like he’d grown two heads and both of them warped. “You know what happens to you when you’re late with them, are the doctors going to help you with this?”

 

“Doc. Lockhart is calling my doctor back home and getting dosing instructions and then will see I get sent the dose from the pharmacy.”

 

“Let’s take a walk; it’ll take them a minute or two to get that straightened out.”

 

They walked out into the hallway and towards a service corridor. Stepping into it Theo looked carefully at Sam. “Please take care of yourself, for yourself and for us.” He looked around and gave Sam a huge kiss and disappeared. 

 

The door to the men’s room at Personnel came open and Theo stepped out. He walked over to Bobby and sat down, nodding silently. They were waiting now while their clearances had been put on the wire with an Alpha Red stamp on the document as well giving it priority from the base commander through the powers of the Training Commander. While they were on that to come back they had their pictures made. Finally the clearances came back and they were cleared for at least Confidential matters. Their line badges were then issued and they were back over with the Colonel. 

 

Bobby looked at the colonel and remarked. “Now what I’m going to do is go back into town and check on my nephew, I’ll be back tomorrow to start the inspections. No interference?”

 

“No, no interference.” The colonel responded. The called the motor pool for a driver to take them back into town to the base hospital. The young troop engaged them in conversation on the way back to town.

 

“Your nephew the one in the hospital? Is he the one that Dennis and his buds beat up on last night?”

 

“Word travels fast.” Bobby mused.

 

“Yeah when it’s about a base bad boy. Word has it that he’s on the way out of the service which means probably in a year or two he’ll be doing hard time.” The drive said.

 

Bobby smiled slowly. “I imagine it’ll be sooner than a year or two.” 

 

Theo looked at the young troop and asked, “So how is it you really know this Dennis character?”

 

The driver looked uncomfortable for a moment and then shrugged. “Well it’s not like y’all are military folk and you can keep a secret can’t you?” 

 

“Sure.” Bobby replied carefully.

 

“Well for someone as homophobic as Dennis is he sure does love getting a blow job.” 

 

“Don’t worry your secret’s safe.” Theo told him. “Beside you didn’t say who was giving the blow job just that he liked getting them.” Then Theo smiled and looked at the troop as they pulled up in front of the hospital. “Don’t ask don’t tell.” Theo said with a grin. The driver grinned back.

 

In the hospital they made their way back to ICU to find Sam mellowed out considerably. He looked at them and smiled weakly, “Injected Dilantin kicks like a fucking mule.” He said drowsily. They sat down on each side of him not returning the stares that Sam’s words got him from one other family in the room. 

 

“What about the rest of your medications?” Bobby asked.

 

“I told the doc that y’all would be back shortly and one of you could go to the motel and grab em.” Theo stood, hugged Sam tightly gave him a quick kiss and stepped out into the hallway walked a few paced down a lonesome corridor and was gone.

 

The mother of the family on the other side of the room leaned back and sighed. “Oh good he’s just gay, I was thinking a million other things. I’m sorry. I’m Patsy Bernhardt. My children are around somewhere, they’ve got my husband in there right now.” She chatted to Bobby who responded kindly to her sallies. 

“I’ve got two sons in Canada, ones in Quebec the other in Saskatchewan and both proudly married to their male spouses.” She shrugged, “Makes me happy after raising 7 of my own, it’s not so bad not having grandchildren immediately.” She laughed and Bobby had to join in with her. 

 

“In understand, this un’s my nephew, the other is his partner. They’re more like brothers really the way they cut up. But they’re good boys. Sam, this un’s, brother is in ICU with a cracked head.”

 

“Oh,” She gasped, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be, he’s been through surgery and it looks like he’s going to be all right.” Bobby said smiling relieved to have someone else, even a stranger to talk to, to vent to if necessary, but he wouldn’t do that, not now and not here. He got up and fixed himself a cup of coffee from the urn then turned to Patsy.

“Coffee?” 

 

“Thanks, black.” She said smiling. Bobby was pouring her a cup when Theo came back into the waiting room with a plastic bag from a convenience store. He sat down next to Sam touched him arm lightly and Sam woke looking fairly refreshed. Bobby passed her the cup and took his back over and sat down with Sam. 

 

“You okay?” Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah feel woozy.” Sam said about to shake his head and coming to the decision that maybe that wouldn’t be such a good idea. He sat up in the chair and looked around for a moment.

 

“You forgot your meds. I just went out to the car and grabbed them for ya, here, you need this.”

 

“That’s sweet.” Patsy said.

 

Theo looked up and smiled mechanically. “He’s worth it.” Then turned his attention back to Sam and got his requisite medications aside from the Dilantin into his system. 

 

It was good timing too as the soft double chime in the room signaled visiting hours were starting. Bobby stood up and helped Sam to his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: This chapter has the character death in it. I hope I did it justice.  
____________  


* * *

Then remembering Patsy he turned to her, “Good…” She was gone. The coffee sitting by her chair, but she was gone. Bobby decided he would work that out later and he, Sam and Theo went into the unit and to Dean’s cubicle where Dean was more awake than dozing though his eyes betrayed the still drugged look. 

 

He looked at Theo and grinned, “For someone who took one for the home team last night you’re looking frisky.” 

 

“Well I had some help.” Theo admitted shamed. Dean started to reach out and remembered his hands were taped up with IV tubes.

 

“Hey little buddy, don’t be like that. You stood up to them Joes, we both did.” He looked at Sam, “Hell, ain’t no telling what kind of shape we’d been in if Sam hadn’t come looking for us.”

 

“Well the bed got cold.” Sam said smiling now. They shared a laugh at that and then gathered around the bed. 

 

“Hey this sucks.” Theo mused.

 

“What’s that?” Dean said confused.

 

“Bed’s only made for one, that’s not fair.” Theo grumped sarcastically.

 

Sam, Dean and Bobby shook their heads in amusement. 

 

“Horny little bastard.” Dean said.

 

“Bitch” Theo popped back.

 

“Jerk” Dean said then “What a minute that’s your line.” He said pointing to Sam who was grinning now.

 

Dr. Lockhart was making his rounds and stopped by to look in on Dean. He grinned a bit, “For someone who was at death’s door a few hours ago you’re looking remarkably better. You know son, I’ve always talked about Guardian angels watching over my patients now I believe there might actually be benevolent powers that help a recovery.” The doctor took a deep breath, “Well we’re going to move you to a room probably tonight. That way at least you can get some rest away from the torture devices.” He said joking waving around at all the life support devices in the unit. 

 

“Thanks doc.” Dean said gratefully.

 

“I’ll check you later.” And the doctor was already moving.

 

“Sammy, I promise I will never ever kid you about the time you had your head shaved after that fall.”

 

“Ok cue ball.” Sam said sarcastically. Dean scowled then broke out laughing. They were all laughing when suddenly Bobby froze in mid laugh and clutched at his chest and fell backwards into some unused equipment. The nurses responded immediately and pulled him out of the mess so that they could work on him better, it was then that Dean looked over the nurse’s shoulders and saw the gaunt figure he’d met once before. 

 

“No, oh no, no!’ Dean shouted trying to flail and unable to do much from his position. The gaunt figure bent down and grasped Bobby’s wrist and then stood up with Bobby standing beside him. 

 

“I’m okay son, its okay.” And with that they were gone. The doctor was working on him and soon had a crash cart over to him, the doctor administered all the drugs that were appropriate for the situation and still got no response. The crash cart was brought over and the paddles to the defiblirator were handed to the doctor, the nurse squirted some gel onto one of the paddles, the doc rubbed them together while nurse had got Bobby’s shirt open and EKG patches attached. Bobby was flat lining. 

 

“Charge to 220.” He ordered. Then “CLEAR.” Bobby’s body bowed up with the shock delivered by the paddles. 

 

“Nothing.” The Nurse said.

 

“CLEAR” The doctor ordered again and hit Bobby again with the paddles. 

 

“Still nothing.”

 

The doctor tried again then gave an injection of adrenaline direct to the heart and waited a moment, still no response. He looked up sadly and told a nurse, “I’m calling it. The time?”

 

“2041 hours sir.” 

 

“Okay let’s get him out of here.” To Dean, Theo and Sam who were in shock and tearing, Dean lying back on the bed sobbing uncontrollably and having the nurse push something into his IV line. “I’m sorry guys, I really am, we’ll hold the body until disposition is arranged, I promise you he’ll be safe.” The doc said looked depressed and old all of the sudden. 

 

“Thanks doc.” Sam said his face masked with tears, Theo was too torn to talk and Dean was back out of it. Sam pulled Theo to him and they walked around the unit to the private room where they went in and closed the door and sat down, each sobbing into the others shoulder. It seemed to Sam as if part of his own heart were torn out over the event, and to Theo he felt it a betrayal for not having at least tried to do something suddenly the air in the room chilled perceptibly and Sam looked up though his vision was clouded with tears. Death stood a few feet from him.

 

“He’d been a valiant warrior for good against evil; I made a promise that when it was his time I would collect him personally.”

 

“Thank you.” Sam said weakly.

 

Theo remained pulled in against Sam his heart torn by losing a man who he looked too as a foster father a true earthly father as well. 

 

“Grieve as you will he deserves that part of memory as well.” With that Death was gone. 

 

“I’ve never…never had a father…of mortal kin…I never knew what it … it was like until I met Bobby.” Theo sobbed out, Sam turned back into him clutching him tightly the sobbing for his part down to the occasional gulp, but the tears flowed unchecked all the same. 

 

Castiel was suddenly with them still in the pinstripe suit, he knelt and threw an arm around Theo’s shoulders and held him as well. Theo looked up and cried a new spate of tears as he admitted to Castiel, “I couldn’t … couldn’t save him. I’m an angel and I couldn’t do anything.” 

 

Castiel smoothed his hair gently and told him in his kindest voice, “He’d been visited by a reaper and the reaper was given orders to hold off until his happiest moment with all of you. Then that reaper was supplanted by Death himself. There was nothing you could have done.” Castiel said sadly, shedding his own tears of grief as well. They huddled there in the room gathering their emotions or at least trying to gather them back in that tidy little basket. 

 

Sam stood, wiping his eyes and looking around, “Somebody’s got to call his nephew, but damn if I know where he lives.”

 

“I’ll take care of that, his family are used to strange visitors.” Then Castiel was gone like a will-o-the-wisp.

 

“Come on baby bro, let’s go out to the waiting room we can at least be comfortable. They did and were glad that the room was empty of people. They sat together on a love seat with Sam holding Theo tightly to help preserve himself as well, they cried a bit more and were soon exhausted. Sam’s phone rang a few minutes later.

 

“Hello?”

“Sam Winchester?” the other torn voice said.

 

“Kyle?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah man, is it true? Is Bobby dead?”

 

“Yeah, he went fast if that’s any consolation.”

 

“I guess I need to call mom, but it’s so late, and she…” Sam heard the embarrassed shuffle on his end as he knew Kyle was dealing with his own grief, “I was really hoping to have seen him while he was here.”

 

“Well he wanted to cremated, he always said that, but I don’t see a reason we can have a wake for him.” Sam said tears of his own streaming again. “You gonna be okay?” 

 

“Sure, sure. I’ll call mom and she can start calling the rest of the family can you help us plan the wake?” Kyle asked in a small voice.

 

“Sure Kyle, I’d be honored to help.” Sam said with a little smile into the receiver. “Take care of yourself.” 

 

“You too.” Kyle said and hung up.

 

Sam looked up to see the nurse standing there. “Mr. Winchester, We’re going to go ahead and move your brother to a room, if you want to go there he’ll be in 244.”

 

Sam nodded, “Thanks I appreciate that.” They gathered up what few belongings they‘d had in the waiting room and started to the door, Sam threw his arms around Theo’s shoulders. “Boy we got some hefty shoes to fill on this job.” 

 

“You ain’t just kidding.”

 

They walked the silent corridors of the sparsely filled hospital. They did pass a few rooms with doors cracked open to show signed of family gathered with their loved ones watching TV or talking any of a dozen things that families normally did together. They heard the conversations exchanged, the laughter, and some few arguing, but mostly calm quiet talk of love ones together. 

 

They reached the room and went into the empty room save for two chairs, a recliner and an easy chair. Sam knew the setup well, and walked in looking out the second story window at the beautifully landscaped front of the building. The town itself was small, it was a friendly and embracing town that got along famously with their neighbors at the base and the base got along real well with them. They had maybe one or two incidents a month usually an incident in the bar at El Rancho, but normally it was quietly happy. 

 

Sam sat there looking out on the suburban beauty when the door opened and the orderlies came wheeling Dean into the room, Dean was thankfully still asleep but his signs looked good and he looked better. Sam walked over to him as did Theo they kissed each cheek and were mildly surprised to find that Dean was starting to wake a little. Then they saw the tears on his cheeks and that started them again. 

 

“He’s gone.” Dean said in a small voice, “I saw Death take him, as he was going he said “it’s all right boys.” The touched and loved on Dean in the little private ways they had of expressing their concern. Rubbing his cheeks, Sam lay his head on the pillow next to Dean and they help each other until he motioned for Theo to come over to the other side and carefully avoiding all the tubes and such he managed to get a hug as well. Dean’s smock was pretty well wet from tears when they pulled away with Dean angrily wiping his eyes and trying to get a grip on his emotional stability. He noticed that Sam was holding up well and worried about how much this load was taking out of him. 

 

He looked over at Theo and wondered why it seemed to be taking so much out of him, sure he expected him to grieve but not at this level. So he did the obvious thing he engaged Theo in conversation about it.

“How you holding up Theo?”

 

The angel squared his shoulders reluctantly said, “Fine. Just trying to stay strong.”

 

“Bullshit strong, Bobby sure as hell wouldn’t want fake feelings spilled over him.”

 

“To tell you the truth I feel massive grief as if this is the first time I’ve ever had to endure it. And really it is. This is the first time I’ve had to endure grief on this level in 2 centuries. And it hurts Dean, Sam, it really hurts.” He said through the tears that threatened to burst forth again. “You see I can never know real death unless I get careless and someone stakes me. My mortal shell can be killed but my angelic self will continue on. And for that I’m grateful and I feel anger.”

 

“Anger?” Sam asked.

 

Dean looked askance as well until Theo turned away from them for a moment, “I’m angry because I _am_ an angel, I have these powers and abilities, but when it time for someone’s final disposition, I cannot interfere, I have to stand there and let it happen.”

 

Dean and Sam started to understand. “You could’ve saved Bobby but were under orders not to interfere.”

 

“Yes and for that I feel like I betrayed myself and I betrayed you.”

 

Dean shook his head, “Ok sprout here’s the deal, cut the drama class and get your ass over here. You didn’t betray anyone.” Dean said hotly, Theo was turned around and walking over to the bed. “You did what you were told to do, hell Bobby was 82, by our standards that’s considered pretty old, he was tired and he had a good life, he died doing what he enjoyed and at least he died laughing.” Dean shook his head slightly, “You going all drama queen on us over something that could not have been helped only dirties his memory and I won’t stand for that. You got me Theo?” Theo still somewhat miserable replied with a nod.

 

“Fuck that shit, you tell me like you mean it, suck it up boy, Bobby deserved a hell of a lot better that you taking on fucking guilt over something you couldn’t help. And you tell me like you mean it.”

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said firmly and looking at Dean with some little anger. “You realize that it’s due to your precarious position in that bed I don’t kick up on your ass.” 

 

“Don’t let that stop you sprout.”

 

“You’re as full of bullshit as God is of mercy!” Theo said hotly to Dean.

 

“Good at least I got some of your back hair up, that’s a good thing. Bobby got the tears he deserved, he’ll get more later, but for now we’ve got a fucking job to finish.” Now tiredly Dean lay back, “Shit all that kicking up and dickin worn me out, I’ve gotta get back into fighting trim, this is bullshit.” 

 

Sam laughed at him. “Well you did a pretty good job on Theo, so shut the fuck up and take a nap already bitch.”

 

“My line.” Dean said with a grin and gladly subsided into sleep, which Theo and Sam were looking at doing themselves. 

 

“Okay,” Sam started quietly, “the recliner makes out into a bed and it’s about twin bed size, want to cuddle up with me?”

 

“Sure if we can do it without cramping.” They pulled out the recliner into the bed format and could indeed both fit on it without too much discomfort. Sam rolled on his back and pulled Theo down on top of him. 

 

“You are indeed too beautiful for words, but you do the bitchy queen badly, I’m going to have to give you pointers in that.” They kissed deeply and then rolled into a cuddle and were fast asleep it was about 6 o’clock that once again they were wakened by a nurse coming in to check his vitals and blood pressure.


	7. Chapter 7

Satisfied she walked out and left all three of them awake now. Theo got up from the recliner and stretched Sam settled for stretching in place getting some of the kinks out of his spine then he looked up and saw Dean looking at the both of them and they came over and shared a good morning kiss and hug. 

 

One of the little ‘girly’ things they’d started years ago and had caught on until Dean would get put out if they got up before him and he wasn’t satisfied until he’d had a hug from each as well as a kiss. It was around 7 that three nice breakfast trays were brought in the orderly saying that they only had about a dozen in the hospital at present to take care of so meals would be a little more elaborate for them. They lifted the plate covers and all found Denver omelets with hash browned potatoes, a sausage patty and cup of juice and one of coffee. 

 

They were very satisfied. Over breakfast Dean basically gave them the marching orders and told Sam he would go up and fill in for Bobby and start inspecting the equipment, Dean would let the hospital administration know that he would be the go between people for Bobbie’s disposition until his sister arrived from California. It was about 9 when Sam called the base unit and spoke with the colonel. 

 

“Col. Martin, Sam Winchester here.”

 

“Sam.”

 

“We’ve had a major setback here but it won’t stop our coming out to investigate the situation. I will be coming in Bobby’s place. I’ve got over 30 tracking these things under my belt so I think you’ll find me suitable.”

 

“What’s the matter with Singer?” Col. Martin asked. 

 

“He’s dead; he had a heart attack last night and died.” Sam said his voice rock steady.

 

“Oh damn it son, I’m sorry about that. We can terminate the contract.” The colonel said.

 

Sam was shaking his head, “No sir, you’ve got a problem that needs looking into I handle my grief better when I’m working and just sitting around here isn’t going to do Bobby a helluva lot of good. So I’ll be out in about an hour to be briefed on the locations of the training units you’ve been experiencing problems with.”

 

“If you feel about it like that then come on.” The colonel said perplexed.

 

“Thank you I appreciate the courtesy.” Sam said hanging up.

 

Dean nodded, “That’s the way to handle a military personality, shoot straight from the hip and know what you’re doing. Like I have to tell you that. I ain’t going nowhere so go on and get this job over with.” 

 

Sam took a deep breath grabbed Theo by the sleeve, “Come on baby bear.” Theo grinned at the nickname. 

 

“Right with you mama bear.” They went down to the car and piled in heading towards the base, Theo flashed his ID and Sam his driver’s license and they were told where to head. In the Training Division Sam looked the situation over and nodded, “So you have twenty training units on the base total, 11 here and the rest spread out in the flight line. Where have you had the majority of the incidents?”

 

“In here and one over in the CRS shack.” 

 

“Ok I’ll want to visit that will I require identification like that line badge.”

 

“Yep, I’ll get you set up.”The Colonel excused himself from the training room for the moment; a staff sergeant then walked over and introduced himself.

 

“Kyle good to meet you at last.”

 

“I guess we’re family.” Kyle said with a grin.

 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Sam agreed. “He went real fast.” Sam said to him.

 

“Good, he wouldn’t have wanted to hang on by a thread, not his style.” Kyle said, “So you’re going to check out these trainers?” 

 

“Yup, me and Theo here will be doing the checking out. Bobby taught us a whole lot.” 

 

“Then you oughta do better than half good.” Kyle said with a laugh then disappeared when he saw the colonel coming back. 

 

“Meeting your cousin, good, he’s a solid troop, very dependable. Well you go to personnel they’ll set you up, uh Theo, you remember where the base CBPO office is?”

 

“Yes sir, I’ll take him over.”

 

“Yeah go ahead and get a pass sticker for the car as well, with the number of trainers you’ll have to look over, you might be here a spell.”

 

With that they left and went over to personnel, Sam enduring the same boring routine of sitting through the approval of his security clearance and issuance of badges and stickers. His clearance came back and the troop read it with surprise. Then checked the appropriate spots on the line badge and laminated it.

“Uh what surprised you?”

 

“Oh sorry sir, it’s unusual to see a civilian’s clearance come back from central with Top Secret.” He said, Sam just smiled, tilted his head and looked out the door for a moment.

 

“These stickers for my car?”

 

“Yes sir, put them on the driver’s side of the window on the bottom, they’ll get you into the base.”

 

“Thanks.” With that Sam took his line badge and like Theo clipped it to his shirt and left the building, before leaving the personnel office he applied the stickers to the window. “Dean’s gonna kill me for that, but hey if it gets us on military bases, I’m all for it.”

 

They went back over to the training division and proceeded to salt the first three trainers, no reaction no unusual EMF reading then after checking 6 more units, they got to the sweep wing trainer and gulped, It was a huge oblong box with many switches and a faux airplane wing which stuck out one side. They proceeded to salt it and when Theo got around to the front he had to duck under the wing.

 

“Stay down Theo, until you get out of there stay down.”Theo did and a good thing too, as the sweep wing suddenly activated and slammed against the device. “Theo get out of there. Theo move away and when he thought he was far enough away he stood and started to run only to have the sweep wing shoot back out catch Theo in the ribs and tossing him. 

 

Sam checked him quickly and then stood firm facing the object and gravely intoned, “EXORCIZO te, immundíssime spíritus, omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio, in nómine Dómini nostri Jesu+Christi eradicáre, et effugáre ab hoc plásmate Dei. Ipse tibi ímperat, qui te de supérnis cæaelórum in inferióra terræ demérgi præcépit. Ipse tibi ímperat, qui mari, ventis et tempestátibus imperávit. Audi ergo, et time, sátana, inimice fidei, hostis géneris humáni, mortis addúctor, vitæ raptor, justítiæ declinátor, malórum radix, fomes vitiórum, sedúctor hóminum, próditur géntium, incitátor invídiæ, origo avaritiæ, causa discórdiæ, excitátor dolórum: quid stas, et resistis, cum scias, Christum Dóminum vias tuas pérdere? Illum métue, qui in Isaac immolátus est, in Joseph venúndatus, in agno occísus, in hómine crucifixus, deinde inférni triumphátor fuit. Sequentes crucis fiat in fronte obsessi. Recéde ergo in nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti: da locum Spirítui Sancto, per hoc signum sanctæ Crucis Jesu Christi Dómini nostri: Qui cum Patre et eódem Spíritu Sancto vivit et regnat Deus, per ómnia sæcula sæculórum. Amen.” He crossed the air several times and was not surprised then the unit rumbled, shivered, it sounded like it was about to blow with the wing extended and sweeping like clockworks.

 

Then it finally went silent with the Amen, a black smoke coming out of the device and sparking on the ground. He then went back over to check on Theo, Kyle stepped forward telling him that he’d already called the base hospital and they were sending out someone to check on him. Theo grunted in pain and complained about he was having problems breathing.

 

“Sounds like a broken rib.” Sam touched his side and to all the rest it looked just like he was examining the wound when suddenly he shivered, Theo shivered and he took several experimental breaths and sat up. “Just knocked the wind out of ya huh?” Sam said with a wink.

 

The emergency techs showed up and checked him over got a report on what happened and was a bit put out at having to come to basically a cold call but at the same time was grateful as they could recall other times they’d been out there. Finally on airman detached himself from the group and walked over kneeling by them, “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Theo said smiling slightly.

 

“Airman Corsini. That was an exorcism wasn’t it?” The young tech answered.

 

“You Catholic?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, my brother’s a priest. He said the church don’t even use those anymore.”

 

“I do.” Sam said solidly.

 

The airman backed away with hands up, “Hey no criticism just observation.”

 

“Good one Corsini. Don’t forget sometimes it’s a good thing to remember the old ways.” Sam said patting the young troop on the shoulder. Sam stood helping Theo to his feet drawing a relieved gasp out of every one including the commander. They walked over to the commander, “Ok that’s two we did in here, you saying that there’s another one over in the CRS shack?”

 

“That’s right; I’ll get an airman to take you out there it’s on the apron of the flight line. I’ll call ahead as well as let them know your coming.”

 

He got out there to meet a highly antagonistic Technical Sergeant who stood there fuming while the unit was being salted, on the last bit the trainer came alive whipping cables out of the walls the to whip at Theo and Sam who were thankfully out of range. They turned to the Sergeant, “Still think it’s a lot of hokum?”

 

“Just don’t like the idea of my area be subject to this bullshit.”

 

Finally Sam had an idea and tossed a coin he had in his pocket on the floor and suddenly the sergeant stood as if transfixed. There were 18 other troops in there that witnessed this and wanted to know what was going on. Sam held up his hands and turned back to the machine executing a cross and then he intoned the ritual of exorcism again this time causing the unit to explode blowing it’s top straight up and coming down a few feet from them. Then they turned to the tech sergeant who was on the floor now an unconscious heap for the moment. Sam pocketed the coin quickly. The tech sergeant came around.

 

“Sergeant Briggs, sir are you all right!?” One of the troops asked coming over. 

 

“Yeah wait a minute.” TSgt. Briggs sat there on the concrete for another few minutes collecting himself with Sam and Theo hovering close. “That was a demon wasn’t it?” He asked not being easily fooled.

 

“Right in one.” Theo said smartly. 

 

“You do what you gotta do; I’ll take care of my troops.” 

 

“One Sergeant stepped forward to have Briggs’ ear now, “So Joel, you feeling more like yourself and less like an asshole?” Briggs whipped around and stared at the troop then looked puzzled, “I’ve been a bit of a shit haven’t I?”

 

“Yes sir and I ain’t the only Catholic in the bunch and we got a couple of Episcopalians who’d probably recognize that Latin as well as wonder about the smoke you belched out.”

 

“Smoke?” He asked concerned now.

 

“Looked like you had taken the longest drag on the nastiest cigar.” 

 

Briggs shook himself, “Okay form the troops up inspection order.”

 

Sam and Theo left the building and left the technical sergeant explaining away what just occurred. They met back over at Training Division with the colonel. “Well Col. Martin, that was the last of them in your equipment, you may have some problems with personnel but that’s not my problem right now, and I seriously doubt the wing commander would want it advertised. So, considering that shall we hold that this contract is fulfilled?”

 

Colonel Martin stood and came around his desk then propped on its edge looking at them, “You boys did a damn good job with something I have absolutely no experience in, and I put this through Finance as Civilian Engineer Inspection of Operating Training Equipment. Here you go boys; it was well worth every dime.” 

 

Sam looked at the check and shook his head as he pocketed it. “Not to us it wasn’t.” 

 

“I know and I’m sorry for your loss. Is there anything the base can do?”

 

“There is one thing.” And with that they all sat down a moment and talked. 

 

Back in town at the hospital Dean was lying in the bed dozing when the door to his room opened and Nina Myers entered the room. She was a stout woman, who knew her way around and would brook no messing around. She walked over to Dean’s bed now the shell falling away, the prize fighting bitch façade vanishing to expose a very fragile female. Dean was awake now and looked at her his eyes betraying his hurt as well. “You say he went fast.”

 

“Didn’t have time to do anything but share a laugh with us.”

 

She laughed shortly, “That’s my Bobby, have they got his body here? I’d like to see him one last time before they shake and bake him.” Dean pressed the call button. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“I need to speak to the charge nurse please.”

 

“She’ll be right there.” In a few moments the door opened and admitted the charge nurse, Katherine Penny. 

 

“This is Bobby Singers’ sister, Nina Myers; she’d like to see him before he is sent for cremation.” Dean asked the nurse nodded.

 

“If you will wait a moment I’ll see what I can do about getting someone to take you back there.”

 

It took about 10 minutes in which Dean and Nina talked extensively remembering Bobby in their own ways. Finally, Dean’s doctor came into the room surprising Dean.

 

“Figured you’d be gone by now.” Dean said jokingly.

 

“No this is my 36 on shift. Now Ms. Myers how can I help you?”

 

“I’d like to see my brother before he is sent to Boise for cremation.”

 

“Are you certain about this, wouldn’t you prefer to have this done at a funeral home where they would have the capacity for other friends to come…”

 

“You don’t understand Doctor; my brother has left explicit instructions with me that on his death he is to be immediately cremated. He does not want to be waked or anything else. He was a simple man, and wanted a simple send-off.”

 

“Yes ma’am. Come with me please.”

 

Dean leaned back and relaxed letting his medications take an edge off but at the same time feeling the effects of being awake for the time he had been. He buzzed the nurse’s station again. 

 

“Yes”

 

“Sorry to bug you again but can I get something for pain.”

 

“Let me check your chart okay?” Came the response. In about 20 minutes there was a nurse there with a loaded needle. 

 

“Headache?” She asked.

 

“Yeah if feels like the bandage is too tight and my head is throbbing.” She walked over and examined the wrapping and nodded. “No swelling but the pain is probably something associated with the surgery. This will help take the edge off your pain but just so you know we’re going to start spacing these injections out so you don’t get hooked on it.”

 

“Thanks.” Dean said as she pushed the drug into his IV line. It was just a few moments and he was asleep. 

 

Thanks to the medication as well he slept through most of the afternoon and into the evening. He ruminated on waking that sleep wasn’t such a bad deal at least you didn’t have to deal with reality then. He looked up and saw that Nina was sitting across the room from him talking animatedly with Theo and Sam who’d returned from their job on the base.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey it’s awake!” Sam said smiling. “We just been sitting here bullshitting about some of Bobby’s jobs, how you feeling?”

 

“Like I been hit by a Mack truck, how do I look?”

 

“Like you been hit by a Mack truck.” Theo shot back. Dean raised his middle finger.

 

“Aw don’t make promises you can’t keep” Theo said jokingly.

 

“Did you finish that job at the base?” Dean asked.

 

“Finished it and got paid to boot.” Sam said pulling out the check that was given to him by the colonel and noticed it was made out to Bobby Singer, he grinned and passed it to Nina, “You’re the nearest next of kin, and this is yours.” 

 

“No Sam, you did the work.” She argued.

 

“Bobby set the contract, and besides we’re taken care of, please take it.” She opened the check and exclaimed.

 

“Sam are you sure this is the right figure?” She asked stunned.

 

“That’s what Bobby evidently agreed to, to come and take care of the problem.” Sam said smiling.

 

“But a $150,000 that’s some serious money!” She exclaimed.

 

“It is that. Please take it, if you don’t want it donate to a charity Bobby was fond of.” Sam and Dean nodded agreement on this issue. The blinked her eyes and shook her head sticking the check into a pocket. Then she and the rest resumed talking about Bobby, which they did until Dean started drifting and blinking trying to stay awake, Nina slapped her knee, waking him.

 

“Well boys it’s been fun and sad, but Bob wouldn’t have wanted a bunch of tears. You’ll take care of him?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”Sam said smiling as he and she rose, Theo pushed off the wall where he’d been standing.

 

“Thank you, thank you all.” She said, wiping at her eyes now. Then she walked over hugged Sam and Theo, and took Dean’s free hand and squeezed. Then like that she left the room no fulsome goodbyes or farewells she made it very quick. Dean lay back now, sighing, Theo walked over by Dean’s bed and looking down at him, “May I recommend some sleep for you, you look all in.”

 

“I feel it. I hate being this weak.” He griped to all.

 

“Makes you feel girly?” Sam asked coming around to the bedside.

 

“I’ll make you feel girly.” Dean told him. Sam bent down and gave him a kiss as did Theo then they sat down in the two chairs with Sam looking at Dean. 

 

“Go to sleep. You need it.” He said and Dean didn’t wait to be told twice. Laying back Dean was soon snoring. The nurse brought him his evening meal at 6 and he was still asleep, Sam and Theo were awake and sitting by reading magazines and newpapers.

 

The nurse made to wake him and Sam waved her off, “We’ll take care of it.” He said softly. She smiled and left.

 

“We’ll take care of what?” Dean muzzily asked as he started waking.

 

“Well we were going to wake you gentle like to get you to eat.”

 

“Don’t feel like eating.” Dean groused.

 

“You rather they pop you with another IV or worse a stomach tube?” Sam asked. 

 

Dean cracked an eye open and growled, “You play nasty.” 

 

“Look at the company I keep.” He replied.

 

Theo grinned at him, “Give me a minute and a glass of orange juice and I’ll give you a protein shake.”

 

“You would you perv.” Dean said finally pushing himself up in bed slightly. Then Sam activated the lift and tilted Dean up some. “Ok that’s good.” 

 

“You sure? You can barely reach your plate like that.” Theo said looking at the angle that he was sitting.

“I’m sure, I’m not sure of all they did in my head, but sitting up right now is not in the books.” 

 

So he lay there at a slight angle and tried to feed himself, Sam finally gave up and stood and fed him. With Dean growling at the thought to start with then grumping finally he gave in with as much grace as he could muster for the moment. But it was the devils own trouble when it came time to give him a bath. The nurses tried to help him up so that at least he could get into the tub and with great stumbling and some yelps of pain he did make it into the bathroom and into the tub, Sam gave him his first bath with Theo taking dibs for the next one. 

 

Then came the drying off and getting him into a clean hospital gown and back into bed, once that was accomplished he fell immediately into a pained slumber. The nurses checked the room clock and told Dean as he lay there getting his pain back under control that he could have something in an hour. But that they would call his physician and see if there were any recommendations prior to that. Ten minutes later they were back in with a loaded syringe and proceeded with some dignity for him, to give him a shot in the ass. After that was over he rolled onto his back and grunted as everything started settling down again. He looked at Theo and Sam and growled.

 

“Let it be known for the record that I heartily think being bed bound sucks ass.” Then he looked at them, “Look I’m not going anywhere, you two gotta be tired, go back to the motel and grab some sleep, both of you.” Dean ordered.

 

“God, you’re bitchy when you haven’t had some sleep.” Theo muttered with a grin. “Okay I take the hint, I need a shower anyway, and you do too, probably Sam.”

 

“Good go take a shower together, there’s no reason you should be deprived just because I had the bad timing to put my head in the way of a fucking bat.” Dean said exasperated.

 

“We’ll be back probably around lunch time.” Sam said getting up. He gave Dean a soft hug and kiss, Theo did the same and they left him to succumb to the sleep that the narcotics would give him.

 

Back at the motel Sam and Theo did strip down and climb into the bathrooms tub with shower and they did take a very long shower together. Stroking each other and loving the other with some little guilt. 

 

They took their play into the bedroom where they fell wet and naked on the bed hungrily going after each other with a desperation. Their passion soon rioted as they began to whip and spank at the other, biting and nipping at the other and enjoying life in general. It didn’t take Theo long to reach to the bedside table where they’d left the bottle of lube sitting out and grab a dollop. He smeared it all over his ass and gave Sam ‘the look,’ Sam gratefully acceded and plowed into him with all the ardor of his sex at the time. 

 

He fucked Theo so thunderously rampant that for a minute Theo was wondering just what had got into Sam, when Sam finally exploded in an orgasm he pulled out quickly smearing some of the unabsorbed lube from his dick and Theo’s ass over his and guided Theo into him with some kind of fast, Theo took control and started fucking Sam with the same hunger and drive but with tenderness as well and with control. He didn’t so much plow Sam as he slowly made love to him. Sam was weeping tears as he felt Theo twitch and come in him. He looked up at Theo who was looking curiously at him.

 

“Why are you crying?” Theo asked, “Did I hurt you?” 

 

“No nothing like that, just mixed up emotions over the last few days, then losing Bobby on top of all of that.” Theo started to pull out but Sam clamped his anal muscles down and looked at Theo as he brushed at the tears. “Where do you think you’re going? I want more!” Sam ordered and Theo sank back in kissing and loving on Sam until he felt his dick hardening again, and again he loved Sam with the slow calm strokes of a patient lover, then when he felt Sam start to respond and felt his dick thickening again, he started a faster more urgent stroking and pressed as deep as his dick would permit which for 9 inches of angel meat was considerable. 

 

He managed with each stroke to also spear and massage Sam’s prostate drawing moans and groans of pleasure from him. They proceeded like this for about five more minutes, five long luxurious minutes until Theo gasped, bucked and nearly doubled over with the orgasm that shook him. He was still shaking with the after effects when he fell on to Sam and tumbled him over so that he was in the dominant position. 

 

Sam knew what the angel was wanting and gave it to him by pulling off Theo’s still pulsing meat and shoving his slowly back into Theo, causing him to rise and moan that was escalating. Sam covered his mouth with a kiss as Theo shouted for the stars his pleasure. He seemed to pulse for a moment and Sam could feel his anal muscles tightening down on him which drove Sam insane with lust and he sped up his strokes finally coming a second more sensual time into Theo. He gasped pulled out and fell to the side his lungs heaving with the energy he put into the act. He leaned over and kissed Theo, hugged him, kissed him again. 

 

Then looked at him, “That was the best angel sex I can remember for some time.” 

 

“You’re one to talk.” Theo started. “You were incredibly sexy to me.” 

 

“You realize we’re going to have to shower again?” Sam said.

 

“In a minute, I want to bathe in this glow a while longer. Damn, what a rush.” Theo said blinking.

 

“Yeah wasn’t it though?” Sam sighed largely and rolled on his side. “Just think what it would’ve been like with Dean here.”

 

Theo giggled and looked at Sam, “What do you think got me so horny?! I was thinking of him fucking me while I was doing you!” 

 

Sam laughed, “Welcome to the club.” Sam then levered up off the bed pulling Theo with him and together they stumbled into the bathroom and took a second shower. This time toweling off and tucking into the other bed.

 

The next morning they went for breakfast and then made their way to the hospital where they found the nurses walking Dean down the hall and back. They stood at the door to his room and waited as he was a few feet from him. He looked up at them and grunted. 

 

“May as well come along, I’ve got to go to that end of the hall and back as well.”

 

“How’s it going?” Sam asked the nurse.

 

“Doctor Lockhart will be by this afternoon with a report, but all indications are looking good.”

 

“Yeah, looks like I’ll live. Much too many people’s dismay…I would say Gordon Hunter but he’s toast.” Dean laughed gutturally for a moment and then concentrated on walking the floor. 

 

Back in the room it took the nurse a few moments to get him settled back into bed and Dean gratefully leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

“I’m not falling asleep guys, just getting my shit back together.” He sighed as he opened his eyes owlishly and blinked. “I’m trying to get off these fucking drugs and get on with it. We got work to do and it ain’t getting done with me on my ass in this bed.”

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said with some latitude.

 

“Dean just take it careful okay, we don’t need you braving your way into a longer hospital stay because you wouldn’t listen to the doctors.” Sam advised and as if on cue the door opened and Dr. Lockhart came into the room. 

 

“Good you’re still awake.” He said jovially as he walked over to the bed. “So I hear you make the circuit this morning, good, that’s great, just don’t overdo the work, you’ve still a ways to go in recovery.” Then the doctor looked at his chart for a moment and then at him. “I see you refused pain medication this morning. That’s not the best thing you could do. Pain is NOT your friend no matter how many pumped up jocks will tell you otherwise, pain will hamper your recovery efforts so take the meds on schedule. We’re going to do and MRI on you this afternoon and another in a couple of days, we want to make sure that we have all the leaks plugged, I’m fairly confident that you’re doing better than well. On a more somber note, your uncle, his body was taken this morning to Boise to be cremated, the ashes should be back this evening.”

 

“Thanks doc. I appreciate that.” Dean told him. “And I don’t want to become a druggie.”

 

“Dean, you listen to me, that’s why I’m called Doctor and you’re not. We know how much medication and what to give you to help control the pain. We’re not going to do like the doctors of yore did and get you hooked on anything, but don’t refuse the pain medications, they’re being administered for a reason.”

 

“Yes sir.” Dean grumped.

 

The doctor then led him few a routine neurological tests and seemed pleased with the results. Then he examined his eyes and ears then smiling nodded. He stepped back from the bed evidently satisfied and fixed Dean with a stern look, “Who’s getting paid the doctor’s salary?” 

 

“You are.”

 

“Don’t forget it, there’s a reason I am quote so well paid end quote. Actually when all is sifted down it’s marginal. Do what we tell you, take what you’re given, and obey the staff, you’ll get out of here a lot quicker as it is you’re looking at about a three week stay, longer if you start having seizures.”

 

“Is there a possibility that I might?” Dean asked concerned now.

 

“What can I say Dean, seizure disorders are impossible to predict, we can say with some surety in some folk that yeah, you’ll have to deal with seizures. And yes you might, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now quit planning the worst and focus on some good thoughts.” Dr. Lockhart paused a moment then looked around the room, “I want you sitting up as much as possible, you can crank of the mattress if you want, but I want you up, and I want you getting up, no more urinals, you go to the bathroom. The nurses will be on hand to help you. But the more activity you can handle right now the better the chances for your recovery. Ok?”

 

“Get my ass out of bed more often and sit up more, I’ll do what I can doc.”

 

“I’ll tell you right now though the first time you sit up for any lengthy time you will feel the results so be careful.”

 

“I know, I had a bath last night and just the little time I was sitting up in the tub gave me a hell of a headache.” Dean grumbled.

 

“It will. Just take it slow and easy.” 

 

With that the doctor made his farewells for the evening and headed out, Dean turned to Sam and lay back and cranked the bed up to a relative sitting position. He grimaced a bit and sat there for about 5 minutes and then had to let it back some.


	9. Chapter 9

“Not ready for that yet.” He gasped. “That’s the damnedest thing; I can feel fine when I up walking but sitting up make the pain in my head rocket.” He then looked at Sam and Theo, now fear ripe in his eyes. “I may end up with seizures…shit…just when I thought I dodged most of the bullets to get plastered with the possibility of having the damn things.”

 

Sam grinned at him, “Then I get to treat you like you did me when I was first diagnosed.” Then Sam shook his head, “No if you end up diagnosed, we’ll get some high level intervention done when we get you out of here.”

 

They sat around for a few more minutes talking about mundane things then Dean dozed off and slept for the better part of the morning. And that was their routine for the next week, Sam and Theo would go to the motel after a couple of nights with him then stay with him in shifts, helping him get up and walk, giving encouragement where it was needed and a kick in the ass where encouragement didn’t work. Finally after about 10 days Sam and Dean were walking up and down the hall, he was up to three circuits now, and doing better every day he had his pain medications rolled back to the minimum and the protein in his diet jacked up with help from Sam, Theo and the local Save-Way supermarket.

 

His fracture site was healing remarkably well according to the doctor and if he continued improvement he would be out of there in about three weeks. Theo was taking the morning off getting some extra sleeping time in as he’d stayed the last two full days. Sam was starting his stay and got Dean back to the room and into bed. The nurse was glad to see him be able to be up and around and they only had to follow him, he was walking pretty well on his own. 

 

In the room he lay back in bed and looked at Sam grinning through a sheen of sweat that was breaking out over his face. Sam got him a cool wash cloth and he mopped down. His hair was about a ¼” long and coming back slowly. At least that horrendous scar was getting covered. The best news they got was about a week before when the sheriff called up and announced he had Dennis in custody and was transferring him to the base jail as soon as he was arraigned in town for a drunk and disorderly charge. Upon his arrival back at the base he found out through his Judge Advocate General Representative that he was facing AWOL charges for the 10 days he avoided the base, he was facing assault charges, and was told that he would have to stand for the civilian charges as well. He was looking at a Dishonorable Discharge, 10 years in Leavenworth, plus the civil court charges.

 

Dean, Sam and Theo scoured the telephone book until they found a lawyer that they thought would take the case and not be an ambulance chaser. He came in one afternoon while Sam and Theo were there to interview Dean and Theo. 

 

He was nodding and finally looked up. “Okay, we definitely have him for Assault and Battery, Assault with a Deadly Weapon, Assault with Intent; we also may have him on the Hate Crime laws IF what he charged you with is true.” Theo bent down and kissed Dean hotly on the lips. “Okay that’s true, so we have him on the Hate Crime Violations. All in all we are looking at coverage of your medical expenses first and foremost, plus punitive damages. You know we lawyers work on a percentage basis, I ain’t gonna lie to you, and don’t you bullshit me either. But I’m going to pursue against him for $3,000,000 in punitive. He won’t be able to pay it of course, but the courts will dock his pay a percentage to pay the injunction.” He thought for a moment, “I’m going to have to move on this but I think that with the assistance of the base and they’re good that way, he’ll be up before a local judge in 10 days. Can y’all hang around that long?”

 

“Uh yeah.” Dean said calmly, and then looked at Sam and Theo, “you boys knows what this means we either continue paying for a motel room or we get a house lined up.”

 

Sam grinned and said, “We’ll go out looking this afternoon.” 

Gavin McAndrews the attorney proper for them looked at them appraisingly. Dean looked back, “I ain’t hurting money wise, I just won’t let the judge and jury see that.”

 

“Smart boy.” Gavin said with a nod. Then to Sam, he produced a business card, Jacque Keyes, she works for Century 21 Realty here in town and she’s done me some favours in the past she can outfit you in something.”

 

Dean looked at them and grinning, “Let’s go for something in town, not real modern, more retro.” 

“Oh good someone else who’s into that look, we got the basement decked out like a casino and game room with all 1950’s era stuff. Including the taps for the beers. Y’all have to come and visit.” Gavin looked around, “Well boy’s I got some work to do, I’ll keep you posted on what happens. 

 

As the door closed Dean looked at Sam and Theo, “I’m serious; we don’t need anything expansive, two bedrooms, bath, kitchen and living room. Something simple, a hole in the wall. But better than what we grew up in okay Sam?” 

 

“Oh hell yes.”

 

Dean settled back feeling that things were starting to move in the right direction for once so that when the doctor came back in he told them of plans to stay around town for a bit due to the legal situation, which pleased the doc. Then he looked to Theo, “I’m not leaving you out of this, your job will be to go to Boise and shop us up two more laptops, Sam you know what has to be done, we need them as ginned up as yours so we can stay on top of the possible hunts.”

 

“Dean you’re not going to be fit for a hunt for a couple of months yet.” Theo argued.

 

“But I can learn to data sift, like I said one time before I got a GED and a ‘give em hell’ attitude. I’ll learn.” Dean quickly said. 

 

Sam looked at his brother and sighed, “I’ll be glad to get you home.” 

 

“So will I Sam, so will I, hand jobs and blowjobs are good, but I want to fuck you like no tomorrow’s coming, and as for you angel ass, I’m gonna ride you like a Harley when I get out of here.”

 

Theo looked at him then batted his eyes at him, “Oh my purity.”

Sam and Dean laughed at that. 

 

So Sam and Theo went to Century 21 Realty that afternoon and contracted with Jacque to be their agent and gave her an idea of what they were looking for. 

 

“Two bedrooms, and all the rest, not a problem, I’ve got four that I can lay finger to right now and show you, they ‘re all in town, in the old part of town so yes they will be retro. And I want to show you the possibles in reverse order if that makes sense.”

 

“Makes good sense, that way we can get ideas and work from that, we’re not concerned with super amenities as we are getting someplace soon.” Sam said after explaining the legal action.

 

“Oh you were the boy’s I read about in the paper the week before last. Oh I am so sorry for what happened.” 

 

“Not your fault and the boy that did the main bashing’s been caught and we’ve got possibles for the other one. By the way the area we’re looking for has to be gay friendly” Theo said with a grin.

 

She looked at them and gushed, “Oh wonderful, you two make a really cute couple. Well come on then and let’s go shopping.” Jacque said with a grin as she stood. They immediately went out to her SUV and started towards the old downtown area then branched off on a side street and then another side street and she pulled up in front of a cottage home that was sweet in its own way. They walked the property first, nice yard, nothing really fancy which was their first priority, the second was when they saw the inside and yes it was if nothing, plain. It had all the amenities they were wanting so they chalked this one up as a possible. The same held true for two of the others. Then she pulled up in front of the last one. It was in the old downtown district in fact walking distance to the main street of town. It was a quaint brick and stucco finished home, with an arched entrance that opened up into a craftsman style home, they walked through and looked it over then looked at the property. 

 

They thought on it a moment and then looked at Jacque, “May we have a moment?” Theo said as they stepped into the back yard. 

 

“Sam this is perfect, it’s sound, it’s what we wanted, and the size of that master bedroom is made for a king sized bed. We can set the other bedroom up as an office and furnish it dead easy. And it’s got that third smaller bedroom we can fix up as a guest room. You don’t think the asking price is too high do you?” Theo said hopefully.

 

“98,900, no that’s actually coming in under the radar of what we want to grab. I say let’s make an offer.” They went back inside and looked at the agent. “We’d like to consider an offer on the house but would like to know about the neighbourhood.”

 

“It mostly young couples like yourself with reasonable incomes, you see most of the houses in this area are rentals, I know they look like they’re owned but they are base personnel mostly so they turn over quick. It’s a quiet neighbourhood with bar-b-quer’s and what have you. You’ll fit right in with a couple across the street, they are a young lesbian couple and there’s another couple just down the street that are gay as well.”

 

“Excellent, let’s make an offer of the $98,900 we pay closing to take immediate occupancy.” Sam said to her. 

 

“Great well, I tell you what, y’all look around some more, I’ll go and punch this in on my laptop and we’ll get the process started. Who will you be financing with?”

 

“We’ll be going through Wachovia.” Sam answered absently.

 

“Wonderful, we have a branch down on 5th Street North.” And she was gone in a flurry while they stayed in the house and continued touring it. 

 

“Bathroom’s a bit on the small side, I mean it’ll be packing us like sardines to have a three way shower. But that’s okay we can work around that.” Theo said looking into the bath, “It doesn’t have a moldy smell either, that’s a good sign.”

 

“This whole place is a good sign.” Sam said happily. He walked back through to the front of the house and then into the kitchen. “Spacious kitch, I like that. I can get in here and cook without running into each other when you come through. The back yard looks like someone did some car work out there before so we could rig up a joist and bring in a car for y’all to work on while we’re here.” 

 

Theo grabbed Sam in a hug and kissed him soundly. “And I know Dean will like it.” Theo said happy.

 

 

“Son, any place with four walls and a roof makes him happy, you should’ve seen some of the dumps we were living in before we finally got lucky with that trailer…at…Bobby’s.” Sam said suddenly somber. He remembered all too well the canister sitting at the motel room in his duffle bag. 

 

Theo hugged him somber now as well, “Bobby would be happy for us, he’d say this is more our speed something small and cozy versus rambling.” 

 

“What do you think about the home base?” Sam asked

 

“Oh I like it, love the sexy shower. But I don’t know, it’s fun having these little get aways on each end of the country.” Theo replied. 

 

The realtor came back in with her laptop on her arm. “Ok all I need is the earnest money and your signatures and we’re good to go.” They each signed the touch screen of her laptop in the appropriate boxes and then Sam went into the kitchen pulled out his checkbook and wrote the earnest money check and handed to her. “Great, it’s good to go then. Let me just shoot this off to the owners to see the offer and all we have to do is wait.” They started back to the office and she did pause to drive them through the downtown section allowing them to get a real good look at small town America and they loved it.

 

The main street was one way down one side of the buildings only to loop around for a one way down a whole other section of storefronts. There was a charming park across the street from this section and a quiet train track that ran through the middle of the area. They drove down Airbase Road and were soon back at her office. She stopped long enough to check her laptop and note that there was a message waiting for her. Clicking on it was the acceptance of the offer.

 

“Ok, when can we close?” Sam asked.

 

“As soon as we have financing set up we can arrange the close, I can introduce you to the mortgage person down here at the bank.”

 

“That’s okay we’ll be paying cash for the house.”

 

“Pardon me?” She said stumped.

 

“Yes we’ll pay cash for the house.” Sam sat down and drafted another check for the balance. 

 

“You hold this in good faith…” He noticed her look as she looked at the check, “Call the bank please.” Sam said reasonably. 

 

“No that’s quite all right.” She argued.

 

“No, please for me.” Sam said as she dialed up the bank, gave them the account number and the routing number for their banking division. It only took a moment and she hung up the phone looking shocked. “They cleared it didn’t they?” Sam asked with a smile.

 

“Yes they did actually.” She sat back in her chair. “I’ve always heard of this happening, I can’t believe it’s just happened to me.” She grinned. “I’ll call the lawyer and we’ll close on this as soon as I can get them organized.”

 

“Thanks” Sam replied as they left the office. “Let’s go and ask Dr. Lockhart for a big favour.” Sam said with a sad smile. Theo rubbed his arm as he drove and nodded, he knew where this was going and what Sam wanted to have done, he just needed clearance from the hospital. So they drove back through town and to the hospital and there looked up the doctor.

 

“Dr. Lockhart, big favour to ask you.” Sam said that sad smile still in place. 

 

“Shoot son, if I can do it I will.”

 

“We want to sprinkle Bobby’s cremains but want to have Dean there with us, is that possible?”

 

“Sure, I’ll arrange for him to have a leave of absence for say a couple of hours?” He said.

 

“Yeah, that’d work great. Maybe we could have a nurse with us just in case?” 

 

“Tell you what why don’t I arrange the hospital van to take you to the disposition site and hey I just happened to think, do you have a disposition site?”

 

“We were thinking of the desert.”

 

“That’s good but can I suggest something. Out on Route 3 just past the Gearjammer Truck stop about oh 5 miles is a historic pullover of the original town, just up from that is a pull over with a scenic view of Snake River Canyon, the overlook is fenced off about waist high, but it’s a sheer drop of nearly 750 feet. And there’s always a breeze blowing through that canyon.”

 

Theo was grinning now as was Sam, it was the perfect solution, so they went back to the motel before checking on Dean and got the cremains and brought them back to the hospital. They went in and saw that Dean was sitting up in bed now and watching TV. They walked in happily and gave him a hug and kiss then Sam gave him another longer kiss.

 

“Hey sexy what’s that for?” 

 

“Just because.” Sam sighed, and then they explained where they’d been and the houses they’d seen and the one they picked. 

 

Dean nodded agreement and said, “Sounds like that house dad had us in down in Houston. But nicer.”

 

“WAY nicer.” Sam said. Then he mentioned to Dean what the Doctor had told them and it was set that they would go out to the canyon the next day just after sunrise to release the ashes.

 

“Bobby would like to go out like that.” Dean said nodding then sighed deeply. “It’s just me, but I ain’t gonna get over him being gone for a while.” 

 

“You’re not alone.” Theo said and Sam nodded. They sat down with Dean to watch TV, talk, bullshit, and spend the night.

 

The next morning at about 7am one of the orderlies appeared at the door with a wheel chair, Dean was dressed in proper pajamas and a jacket to keep off the morning chill then they all went to the van and loaded up. Dean settled back in the capacious front passenger seat and stared straight ahead, the Ash can at his feet. They drove out to the canyon overlook and no words were spoken, Dean, Sam and Theo walked up to the overlook edge, undid the twist tie on the plastic bag and then all three had a hand on the bag as it was emptied into the canyon, a breeze whipping it down wind and away.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean shook the bag out then put it back in the can and got back in the van. On the way back to the hospital there were three faced that were tear streaked and no move was made to clear the tears away, in the room they sat in silence for the longest time until at last Dean could stand the silence no more. 

 

“TV, must have noise. I can’t take thinking about Bobby right now.” He said wiping angrily at his eyes. Sam agreed as did Theo.

 

“Noise isn’t a bad thing.” Castiel said from the corner of the room. He walked over to the bedside. “You’re looking well Dean.”

 

“Feeling pretty good in the body, well got a bit of a headache but I can deal with that.” He said looking at the TV set doggedly.

 

“Just working on dealing with loss, that’s understandable. Bobby wouldn’t want you to over mourn him but at the same time I think he’d kick your ass for what you’re doing. What all of you are doing.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

 

“Internalizing your sorrow, you’re working hard on not letting go of your grief, and that’s not natural. Bobby deserved better than that. I’m not saying that you should always go teary eyes, over him, but let him go. He’s happy where he is now.”

 

“So he did make it to heaven.” Dean asked with a smile.

 

“Dean you’d be surprised some of the cases you see in this world that might be said to be marginal for entry, that are given first preference. Bobby did a lot of good during his lifetime without expecting anything in return, that is the ultimate show of self-sacrifice. He gave of himself willingly to correct evil and wrongs. He had a wonderfully cleared slate going in.”

 

They all laughed with some few tears of relief now. Then Castiel walked over and sat on the foot of the bed looking at them. “Theo you’ve been talked about upstairs.”

 

“Oh no, about what now?” he said dejectedly.

 

“Nothing like that, the talk has been positive. There are other guardian angels who are requesting to do what you are doing.” Castiel laughed now a joyful sound, “You’ve set a precedent and a good one at that. You are being considered for recognition.”

 

“I don’t want extra accolades I just want to stay with my two best friends.” 

 

“And you shall, Joshua will be sending you a little something in recognition of your status, oh you’re not getting promoted to an Arch Angel. Heaven forbid that, a leather arch angel.” They all laughed at that. 

“No but you are considered for higher powers.”

 

Theo looked wonderingly at Castiel for a long moment then sighed his voice tremulous. “Thanks Castiel, I appreciate you telling me this.”

 

“So where have you been? It’s seemed like ages since we saw you last.” Sam asked.

 

“I’ve been busy with another soul who needed a little prodding in the right direction. You’ll continue to see me off and on, but I’m afraid my visitations will be a little more sporadic.” The senior angel said with a smile. “If you specifically call on me you will be given priority status.” He laughed shortly. “This other soul will need actually very little maintenance he just needs to shed some pride.”

 

“Don’t we all.” Dean said with a grin. Then he looked around, “Well, this calls for a celebration but I ain’t got dick for drink.” Theo took the initiative and walked over taking five cups and filling them with water he placed them on the hospital stand and looked at Castiel. 

 

“Would you do the honors?” Theo asked. Castiel smiled and touched the rim of each cup and suddenly the water started to darken to a deep purple. They all took a cup and lifted.

 

“Congratulation’s Theo and good luck on your new mission Castiel.” Dean said and they all drank deeply of the wine. 

 

“Oh don’t worry about me being gone long, after all Joshua has said that you’re my first calling.” Castiel said with a chuckle. There was a knock on the door and suddenly it opened as Dr. Lockhart was making his rounds and caught sight of the gathering in full view. Castiel couldn’t disappear without being seen doing so, so he just sat there looking slightly abashed. The doctor’s arms hung at his sides in dumbfounded amazement. He walked into the room.

 

“I’ve seen you before.” He said plainly to Castiel.

 

Castiel sighed deeply and looked at the doctor. “You have seen me but cannot place where.”

 

“No, no but your face is very familiar, well enough of that.” He looked at Dean, “I’m sorry to bust up the party but the imaging lab has need of Mr. Winchester’s presence. A table for one I believe.” Dean drank down his cup of wine and handed the cup to Sam. As he climbed out of bed and got into the wheel chair that was being brought in. “We will return him momentarily, please continue your celebrating undisturbed. They sipped at their wine then and laughed as the Doctor left the room still looking puzzled. 

 

“You Obi-waned him!” Sam said smirking.

 

“It would have been easier to do that than to explain what I am and where I’m from.” 

 

“Good point.” Sam agreed.

 

They sat around talking and joking and filling in Castiel on their news with regards to the case. They were just getting around to telling him about the house when Castiel’s attention suddenly got focused in a much different direction.

 

“If we’re boring you let us know.” Dean said sarcastically.

 

“I’ve been advised that my charge is no longer my problem. His situation has been resolved with the recording angel. It would seem he suicided.” 

 

“Bummer man, sorry.” Dean responded.

 

“It’s unfortunate but it happens.” Castiel shrugged.

 

Dean looked at him carefully, “You don’t seem too worked up over it.”

 

Castiel gave him a truly puzzled look then shook his head. “I’m sorry I keep forgetting the way that mortals view suicide. You see for angels it’s a different matter, most of us view it as a sign of either deep emotional sickness or general weakness.”

 

“Can’t it be both?” Sam asked.

 

“Not usually.” Theo responded.

 

Then Castiel looked at Dean, “You were close to that level of weakness yourself some days ago.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Dean responded flatly.

 

“Wait a minute, what are you talking about Dean, what’s this about suicide.” Sam suddenly asked concerned.

 

“It was a moment I had now I’m over it, next subject.” Dean said started to anger.

 

“No next subject man, if there’s something going on I’d like to know about it.” Sam said and Theo nodded.

 

Finally Dean threw up his hands in frustration, “Ok already, shit. It was a few days ago after you and Theo had gone to the motel for a shower and change. I had a seizure, it was pretty bad, and I was in some severe pain afterwards that the doc plugged with some meds. I started thinking how I may have to look about one of those seizure dogs, then I started thinking about the ramifications and how it would affect my hunting status. I got pretty depressed about it all and was running over in my mind ways to check out.” He looked away from them for a minute, the turned a hard stare back at them, Castiel included. “Satisfied!?” 

 

“No, not really, but I respect you for not doing anything more than consider it.”

 

“Well I got to thinking, suicides like a mortal sin, I’ve already done one tour in hell, and I don’t want to double my time there.” 

 

Castiel shook his head. “You got that wrong Dean, there are some suicides, yes, some that are consigned to hell, they are usually the ones resulting from attempting to evade capture in the face of a criminal proceeding where a greater sin is involved and therefore the person dies with the more major one on their soul. But there have been suicides of souls who were so totally depressed that their soul was already suiciding, it was just their body following suit. Those God has mercy on.”

 

“So you’re saying that some suicides are different from others? Dead is dead.” Dean said flatly.

 

“It depends on the road you take getting there. Do you think a suicide bomber is going to heaven or hell, you can’t answer because you don’t have all the facts, but considering such a person is not only doing what they are doing for their religious beliefs they are taking other innocent souls with them so yes in my opinion at least they should go to hell. But then again that’s my personal belief; I do not have the power of judgment. Nor do I want it.”

 

They sat back then cogitating that when Dean remembered what they were talking about. Then he looked back at Sam. 

 

“Before we got off on this depressing topic tell me more about this house?” So Sam and Theo launched into an animated discussion about the new house, where it was located, the fact that it was walking distance to town and how that there was a sporting goods store on the main part of the downtown district that was very cool. They were pretty well into the discussion about the various merits of the small town atmosphere versus big town when Sam cell went off.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Gavin here, we have a court date for the civil case, you’re probably not going to like it but it’s in 8 months. We will get a definite time from the court clerk this week. However, this is a plus more time means more public sympathy if you stay around town which means that the case could go viral against these guys.”

 

“We just want to see they get punished.”

 

“And I just want you to get fair recompense for the money you’re laying out to the hospital.”

 

“Okay gotcha.”

 

“Talk with you later.”

 

“Bye.” Sam said closing the connection.

 

He turned to Dean, “8 months.”

 

“What?” Dean asked. 

 

“8 months until they hear the civil case, I already heard from the base, they have both batters in custody now, the third came forward and ratted him out for a plea bargain.”

 

“Good, he actually tried to talk them out of it.” Theo said and Dean agreed.

 

“So does that mean we furnish and stay in this house until summer?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s up to you bro, I mean we don’t have 9 to 5 jobs lined up and the less you have to travel to start the better off you’ll be. So why don’t we try small town living again for a while.”

 

“Ok, I guess that means you and Theo will be doing some furniture buying.” Dean mentioned.

 

Sam looked across to Theo, “We don’t need much in the line of furnishings if we want to keep it simple. There’s a place in town we can go to that has pretty much what we need.” 

 

Then Theo looked to Dean, “I would rather you go with us to pick this stuff out, but I want us to at least have the bedroom set up for ya when you’re released.”

 

Dean nodded, “You two got good taste, whatever you pick will be fine.”

 

Castiel stood from his place, “the up side is that demonically there is little overt action going on which had most of us angel types concerned. But we’re going to keep a lid on it for now.” 

 

Theo nodded and looked at Dean, “Which means I won’t have to be zipping off anywhere for a while.”

Suddenly Dean’s eyes defocused for a moment and he seemingly froze in space for about a minute. He was breathing fine, it’s just they weren’t getting any response from him, and then suddenly he blinked looked around and banged his fist into the mattress.

 

“God damn it! Here we go again!” Dean shouted. Sam rung for the nurse during the seizure and she’d come in during the last 15 seconds or so and noted his reaction.

 

“Mr. Winchester, I know it’s hard to do harder for me to say, but please remain calm, that’s the best way to fight these. This is only the second episode you’ve had and the doctor doesn’t think it’s time to discuss epilepsy possibilities. This is probably a secondary side effect from your surgery.”

 

Dean nodded and blinked several times, then looked away. The nurse shrugged and left the room. Dean turned back hot tears of shame and embarrassment on his cheeks. 

 

“Dean, there’s no need to damn God over this; he’s not responsible for your seizures.” Castiel said moderately.

 

“Do me a real big favour Castiel and don’t correct me in a time like this, I’m really not in the best of spirits to deal with it.” Dean responded tightly.

 

“We’re not going to baby you either,” Sam started.

 

“You damn well better not.” Dean ordered.

 

Dean rested fairly comfortable that night with Castiel actually volunteering to stay the night with him. Sam and Theo took themselves to the motel, showered together and went to bed and immediately fell asleep. They felt no guilt or displeasure in that as they both were tired and frustrated. Sam understood where Dean’s head was with regards to the seizures, but he also knew that worrying about them would only make the situation worse. The next morning Theo had got up early went next door to the Huddle House, ordered them two breakfast plates and brought them back to the motel. They he proceeded to wake Sam slowly and gently, and finally they had breakfast together in bed. 

 

“You were worried about Dean most of the night, I wasn’t much better, I figured we deserved to indulge ourselves as it were.” Theo turned around and gave Sam a sloppy, pancake syrupy kiss which got Sam laughing and the sight of the maple syrup lip stain on Sam made Theo laugh, then he proceeded to lick it off Sam which soon got the plates put aside for a more appropriate good morning. In the middle of the sexcapades Theo looked at Sam, “We are going to have to be relatively unmerciful to Dean when we get him home aren’t we?”

 

“Fuck him silly.” Sam agreed.

 

“Yup!” With that Theo went back to giving Sam as wonderful a blowjob as he could muster which was considerable. They concluded with a good round of sex and then were up showering, and soon on their way to the hospital, where it was Theo’s turn to help Dean in the shower, not that he needed any help but Dean’s libido was not to be dampened by his hospital situation. 

 

While they bathed, Sam and Castiel wandered down to the cafeteria, knowing now about how long to take they had an idle cup of coffee and chat in the cafeteria, got a refill on the coffee and walked back discussing the previous night and topics of concern. They then returned to the room about 20 minutes later to find Theo sitting opposite Dean in the room, Dean opting this time to sit up in the recliner for a while, Castiel bade then a good morning and was gone. 

 

Then came the fateful news just two days later, Dr. Lockhart was visiting on his rounds. “Dean, your last tests show negative for any further changes to the bad, the healing is coming along very well. You’re down on the seizure rate so I’m not going to prescribe you anything; I think it was a post-operative seizure disorder and that in time you’ll return to normal. So unless you can personally think of any reason to stay I’m going to release you to go home this Thursday, but I want you to stay at home for about 10 days, no getting out on the town just yet, I want you fully rested and relaxed as it is you’re going to have a new home and neighbourhood to explore, you are authorized to take daily walks, you know about how far you can manage so I’m not going to pin that down. I will want to see you in two weeks in my office; you’ll get a call in the next few days about that appointment. Otherwise, I wish you a very happy life.” Dr. Lockhart came forward and shook his hand. “You’ve been one helluva patient.”


	11. Chapter 11

Then the doctor was out further on his rounds and Dean was crowing about his being dismissed in two days. “What about furniture?” Dean asked.

 

“The living room’s furnished, we even got satellite hooked up, we’re going to get a bed this afternoon so don’t worry about that. I’ve got the fridge and kitchen stocked with your favourite munchies. And you have a recliner in the living room to stretch out in. We’ve got laptops, had em now about three days, took a while to find the one I liked. But got that took care of and got the software uplinked to both of your computers. We’re on a wireless network in the house so you can use the laptop anywhere in the house except in the tub or shower. Did I leave out anything Theo?” Sam said breathlessly.

 

“You forgot to mention about the beer selection, I wanted some ale and Sam wanted something different so we invested in an apartment sized refrigerator and stocked it with about four different kinds of beer.”

 

“Oh hell yeah!” Dean said happily. “Now all I need is 24 hours uninterrupted three way sex and I’ll be a very, very happy man.”

 

“We can arrange that.” Sam and Theo said in unison. 

 

They all shared a laugh over that and proceeded to talk over the rest of the day’s events and what was going to happen. Part of which involved a trip to Strike Dam in the next 10 days or so to drop a line in the water and have a boy’s day in the sand. Plus some day trips that Sam was looking at.

 

“But what about hunts?” Dean said concerned.

 

“Not for some time Dean, we got to make sure you’re 100%, hell you’d bitch at us until we made sure you were there.” Sam said quickly.

 

Dean nodded morosely and sat back, “So we play homebodies for a while?” 

 

“It won’t be the worst thing. Besides there’s a hell of a truck stop in town that you’ve just got to try they’ve got gut busters to challenge you!” Theo said with a grin. “And when they serve pie it’s like a quarter of a pie.” 

 

“Take me now!” Dean ordered cheerfully.

 

“So do you think you can tolerate wintering over here?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah actually, I mean I know we have to go back to home base soon enough, I’m just not sure I’m ready to face that right now. I’d be looking for Bobby at every hand’s turn, and I’m going to miss him in the garage. Theo’s a good hand under a hood…”

 

“Thank you.” Theo said with a modest bow.

 

“Don’t let it go to your head;” Dean said sarcastically, “But Bobby had a way about him that was just Bobby.”

 

“Yeah I know. Gonna miss him.” Sam said as well.

 

“Ok guys, there’s just so much maudlin I can handle in one morning. Let’s go for a walk.” Dean said getting out of bed and into his robe. Dean was exhausted by the time they got back considering that walked every hall he had access to on that floor, twice and would’ve gone three times but for stumbling over his own feet from the effort. Sam and Theo caught him, helped him to his room and back to bed all under his griping tutelage. 

 

“You can say ‘I want’ all you want, but your body is screaming ‘don’t’.” Theo chided.

 

“A lot you know junior.” Dean shot back. 

 

Theo stepped back from the bed and he motioned Sam back. “Fine you think you know what your body can take; if you can walk a straight line to the door we’ll go another circuit.” 

 

Dean grunted took a deep breath and stood, then took two steps and collapsed, or he would have if Sam and Theo had not reacted quicker. They pushed him back into bed propped up his feet and rolled his head up slightly. Then Sam got a cool wash cloth to bathe his face. Dean was fighting off the attention weakly.

 

“Quit.”

 

“No, you’re red Dean, high red, you need to cool down. You’ve done an outstanding job this morning, must be about a quarter mile around these halls and you did them twice, so take a break, we’ll do it again this afternoon, for now, lay back.” Sam scolded. Dean griped but did. Then Sam lay the cool wash cloth over his face and poured him a glass of water. After Dean wiped down and drunk at least two glasses of water, Sam settled back from him. “Dean I know what you’re thinking. I thought the same thing if you remember, and the only thing over exertion got me was a seizure. So please do what we tell you. The doctor didn’t bump his gums just at you.”

 

“Don’t mean I gotta like it.” He grumbled. 

 

“Nobody said you should just that you’ll heal a lot faster if you listen to what Dr. Lockhart tells you.” Theo pleaded.

 

By Thursday Dean was able to make three circuits of the floor and was ready to go home, under very strict orders. His walking distance was governed as was the amount of his alcohol intake and his diet. The doctor knew as well that he was conscious of his body even if his diet said something else, so for that reason he set him a specific exercise routine then satisfied that he was armed with all the information he could handle for the moment the doctor officially released him. He was taken to the front door of the hospital where Theo had pulled the Impala around he gladly got in and rubbed the dashboard.

 

“Hi baby, did ya miss papa?” He asked the car. Theo rolled his eyes as they closed the door and got in. 

“Make a clean getaway from this place.” Dean ordered. 

 

The drive was relatively short considering that Sam and Theo had been in the house for about a week having moved their stuff from the motel over into the newly furnished place. They pulled up in front of it and got out. Sam and Theo bracketed Dean and walked him to the door. Inside Dean gravitated instantly towards a brown leather overstuffed recliner. Theo and Sam took up opposite areas in the room on a couch and loveseat. Theo was kicked back on the loveseat.

 

“So did we do good?” Theo asked.

 

Sam just watched Dean and then smiled as Dean kicked back the recliner and snuggled down in the leather. “He smells dead cow, we did great.” 

 

“You’re just jealous.” Dean said. 

 

“Jealous that you just got out of the hospital? Don’t even go there dude, not funny.” Sam said then went into the kitchen and returned a short while later with a beer each. He passed one to Dean. Who looked at the clock and noted it was only 11a.m. then at Sam. 

 

“A bit early even for you.” Dean noted.

 

“Look you’ll be up prowling the kitchen anyway; I figured I may as well get the first thing in a long list of things you’ll want. Besides it’s just not right to drink alone.” The recliner was angled where he had a view of the 48” LCD TV and a view out the massive picture window as well. There was no lace or delicacy in this house it was all about function in masculinity. The only extravagance was in some of the décor that was borderline frou-frou, but they agreed that it needed a little toning down otherwise it looked like it was decorated by Tom Selleck and hosed down with testosterone. 

 

That afternoon after a leisurely lunch they took Dean on a walk around the yard a couple of times. He approved of the amounts of shade and light, the location, the neighbourhood, hell you’d thought he was even approving of the stray cat that ran through the back yard at one point. He noted with satisfaction that about three doors down there was another shade tree mechanic as he saw the block and tackle suspended between a couple of oak trees in that back yard, theirs didn’t have hardwoods that close but Sam had promised that they would get a deadfall lift from the JC Whitney catalog and put in the back yard for him. They’d also invested in a large Chevy pickup truck with 4 wheel drive and already outfitted with snow tires. 

 

“A bit premature don’t you think?” Dean asked.

 

“Uh Dean, winter comes here in about another 2 weeks and the first snow not long after, according to some of the old timers, snow around here has been known to last until April.” Theo noted.

 

“Oh kinda like home.” Dean nodded. Then looking around the house he found the gun safe they’d installed in the bedroom closet. Sam dialed the combination and threw open the door revealing a few of their firearms from the car plus a brand new AR-15. Dean took it out, checked it, safed it, and then crooned over it.

 

“I think he just creamed his jeans.” Sam said to Theo.

 

“I was wondering if he was holding it or going to have sex with it.” Theo returned.

 

“Hush, papa’s got a brand new toy.” He said as only a gun aficionado could appreciate. In the bedroom across the hall was their clothing and a mini office. With three laptops on AC power hookups, they were closed and trimmed out in various decaling. 

 

Then Dean had to return to the living room and lie down in the recliner. He’d been doing quite a bit that afternoon and the evening was coming on comfortably. After supper they decided to walk the neighbourhood, so Sam, Theo and Dean were walking abreast down the quiet street taking in the sights, and sounds when and they knew they’d face this eventually they ran into some neighbours. Two guys who were sharing a house, nothing unusual in that except one was nearly twice Sam’s build in muscle the other slightly shorter but taller than Dean and well built as well. 

 

They came out and looked at them then walked up impassively. “New neighbours, I’m Bill, this is Charlie as you can tell from the cuts, yeah we’re from the base.” Then Bill the big one looked at Dean a moment. “Wait a minute I heard Dennis describe you he was bragging about a couple of fags he took down.” All three suddenly went on alert and on the defensive.

 

“Yeah he cold cocked us with a Louisville Slugger, and Barry I think caught my partner over here in the knee with an aluminum number. Really great guys.” Dean said coolly.

 

“Real assholes.” Bill said with some finality, “Dennis doesn’t know it but it was me who flipped the cops to where he was hiding.”

 

“So you and Charlie?”

 

“We’ve been partners for the past 8 years, been in service 12 years, we were in when “Don’t Ask Don’t Tell” was repealed and we were permitted to serve openly. Hell we were married two years ago. Full benefits and everything in the service.” Bill said proudly extending his hand.

 

“Well damn!” Sam said, and all three gladly shook hands with them. They stood in the street talking for about 15 minutes when Dean started to feel a bit drunk on his feet. 

 

“Dudes I hate to cut this short but I need to get back to the house.” Then he looked at Bill and Charlie, “Come on down and share a beer with us.” He invited and they were soon back in their house. 

 

Everyone comfortable and handling their beverage of choice. Dean was busy chatting up Charlie who happened to be a shade tree mechanic as well while Sam and Theo took turns chatting up Bill who claimed, “I wear the collar in our family.” Proudly.

 

“So you’re lifestyle? Cool.” Sam said with a smile.

 

Theo chimed in “we’re pretty much a family of switches although I’m a bottom.”

 

“Liar.” Dean said hearing what was said. “You’re a hell of a top too.”

 

“Oh we have got to go up to Boise some time, there’s a leather club up there that is absolutely tres chic.” Charlie offered. After a couple of more hours of socializing they parted company promising to keep in touch. 

 

“That’s just too cool.” Theo said watching then head back down the road arm in each. 

 

“Yeah can you imagine a five some?” Dean said with a leer.

 

“I’d been happy with a nice threesome.” Sam said looking warmly at Dean. So they adjourned to the bedroom while Theo locked up. Sam helped Dean undress and then laid him in the middle of the bed.

 

“You get the honour position tonight.” Sam said with a grin. 

 

“Good cause the way I’m feeling right now, I don’t think I’d be too active.” Dean said with a grimace.


	12. Chapter 12

Theo walked in and noticed the grimace and then walked over to the bed and lay down placing his hand over Dean’s forehead. Dean felt a rush flow through his body and out his toes and all the stress of the day and the tensions seemed to melt away. 

 

Sam and Theo took control of the situation and body kissed Dean, loving every area they were kissing. They worked down his chest, crotch and thighs to his feet and back up, Sam smiled at Theo and gave him the lead letting his mouth start working on Dean. Sam propped up Dean’s legs to give him anal access which he took gladly and began reaming Dean with the intensity of a starving man set to banquet. 

 

He loved him long until he felt that pucker quiver as he knew his brother was close to coming. Sam got up on his knees and as he felt the pucker start pulsing as he blew his first load filling Theo’s mouth, Sam sunk his length in slowly and tenderly luxuriating in the lusty moans and groans emanating from the depths of Dean’s soul. 

 

He slowly started stroking in his dick passing over the now ultrasensitive prostate making Dean yelp and writhe as he continued his assault. Theo had dutifully swallowed and now positioned himself in a lovely 69 position where Dean would be able to address his cock while Theo started working on Dean’s cock that was hardening for a second attack. For Dean is was sweet torture, the pain/pleasure of being fucked so soundly with the talented mouth of Theo stroking up his cock, and finally with Sam starting to pick up the pace of his thrusts, at the same time popping the exposed ass flesh with each thrust until he felt Dean tighten down on him.

 

“Get out of that boy bitch.” He growled sensuously.

 

“Who said I want to get out of it I want to get deeper into it. Your ass is so fucking sexy.” Sam said amidst the thrusts. 

 

“You are almost angelic right now.” Dean said with a glad smile.

 

Dean grunted as Sam forced as he way as deep as possible and held this thrust for a moment, building up his own orgasmic pleasure, then he started massive deep long strokes that caused Dean to nearly cry with pleasure. Theo continued to suck him off while now Dean had his head turned and was gratefully sucking on Theo’s own burgeoning erection. 

 

There was a chorus of moans and groans as each was enjoying their own level of bliss and contentment. They gladly worked on each other with Dean moaning at the taste of Theo’s pre-come and Theo doing the same with Dean’s dick. Dean started to raise his hips to meet Sam’s thrusts and Theo’s mouth and the started sucking faster as he anticipated a rush of sexual energy any moment and that moment was on them sooner than they would have expected. 

 

Sam gave a guttural cry as he came deep within Dean’s guts; he could feel his orgasm jetting come deep. At the same time, Dean gripped Theo’s hips and sucked faster as he felt his own orgasm over powering him again, and for a moment the room turned to while light with sparkles of colour in his vision as he exploded in another mind blowing orgasm only to trigger Theo into a frantic case of face fucking that ended shortly with him spurting his seed and semen into Deans mouth where for a minute he felt Dean continually suck on him and swallowing every drop, eager to get all the come he could. 

 

They finally fell away with a tremendous sigh and pleasurable lassitude. They all three lay where they finished for several moments gathering up the energy to stir. Sam finally lay down next to Dean kissing and love tasting the essence of where Theo came in Dean’s mouth. Then Theo turned back up in the bed and lay beside Dean on the other side equally languorous and happy. They all three nearly sighed in unison and they rested from their momentary labours. They spent the next hour just loving each other with kisses and strokes. Then all too soon Dean started a soft snoring and Theo and Sam settled in as well.

 

Sam was up first in the morning and was in the kitchen wearing an apron and that was all, he was busily preparing the first breakfast in their 3rd new home and enjoying himself immensely. The smells of the cooking food slowly brought in Theo and Dean, Theo poured coffee for himself and Dean as Sam already had a cup and now seeing they were awake he started the eggs cooking. Dean wandered over running an appreciative hand over the swell and curve of Sam’s butt. 

 

“No molesting the cook until he is away from hot objects.” Sam said with a pleased start. 

 

Thus began a routine that would set the pattern for the next few months, peaceful lazy days, some working around the house, sifting data, looking for hunting possibilities and as Dean grew stronger he had a junker brought into the back yard. It was a 1968 Renault that was in great shape body wise just had a blown engine and transmission. 

 

Dean had lifted out the block and took it apart with Theo’s help and some supervision from Bill and Charlie who were equally curious; it soon became a neighbourly project in that Bill, Dean and Theo were constantly working on the otherwise sound block, then the transmission. 

 

But all too soon they received a call from their attorney, Gavin. “We have a firm court date, they moved it up it was set for July, they’re calling for a date of 27 May.”

 

“Well we’re crunching through snow in the back yard now working on a car; I think I can manage a courtroom date.” 

 

The all too soon the month of May swung around and the trial date was upon them. Dean, Sam, and Theo were present in the court with Dean and Theo sitting at the Defendant’s table with a sour looking Barry and Dennis sitting at the opposite table. This was a prelim hearing and would set the tone for plea bargaining.

 

“How do the defendants plead?”

 

The counsel for the defense stood up and said sourly “Guilty your honour.”

 

“Then why are we here?” 

 

“Sir we have a motion from the floor.” 

 

“I’ve read the motion and…” The judge asked.

 

“We move to have the assault case on Theo Winchester waved to a misdemeanor charge of wreckless mischief.” The attorney said not believing what he was saying.

 

“The state objects your honour.”

 

“I’d be surprised otherwise.” The judge said tiredly. 

 

“This case has been percolating long enough, motion denied. I have had a while to study this case, and there are some circumstances here that need addressing. You basically had the charge of wreckless driving waived from your docket, and then you had the unmitigated gall to come back to this couple and proceed to attempt to kill them.”

 

“No your honour, we’s just gonna mess them up a bit.”

 

“Well you succeeded.”

 

“Your honour may counsel approach the bench. Both counselors went up, Dean and Theo looked from their vantage point with curiosity and finally the judge shaking his head said loud enough to be overheard. “Absolutely not. I will not allow these boys to walk with just a slap on the wrist; I don’t care for whom they work. Counselor,” he said addressing Dennis and Barry’s attorney, “You’re new to this area but we hold the military in an entirely different format that you are accustomed. Return to your seats.”

 

They went over the defense counsel grumbling.

 

“You two boys willfully attempted to do serious bodily harm to these two young men, one of which has made a miraculous recovery otherwise we’d be looking at a case of premeditated murder. So I tell you what I’m going to do. You see, your JAG Office and I have close ties and I know what the sentence during your Court Martial proceedings were. 12 years in Leavenworth, promotion to Master Sergeant for purposes of repaying the medical bills of these two young men and at the end of that a Dishonorable Discharge. So this is what I’m going to set against that. You will be required to serve an additional 10 years in a State facility for Felony violations of the Lewis-Markham Hate Crime Act, as well as your violations of Assault with a deadly weapon, Assault and battery, Assault with the intent to kill, and public drunkenness. You are further ordered by this court to pay punitive damages to each of these young men of the amount of $5,000,000 so orders this court, any motions. No, then court stands adjourned. “

 

“Gavin sat back pleased with the outcome and looked at the judge for a long moment who returned the stare. Finally Dean sighed pushed back from the table. The counsel for the defense stood up with his two about to be led away when Dennis held up a moment. 

 

“Hey Winchester, I’m sober now, and I’m powerful sorry about what I did to ya. Powerful sorry.” 

 

Dean didn’t respond only turned and walked away being led by their counsel. “That took a lot of behind the scenes palavering with the Judge and counsel for the defense. It’s kind of sad really.”

 

“Yeah it is, Dean agreed, those two boys have fucked up their lives for a collective total of 22 years. There was not talk about parole but I’m assuming they’ll be eligible in what 5 years in the Federal Pen?”

 

“About that.” 

 

“Well let’s go to your office and settle our debt, I want to get on with living and it doesn’t include thoughts of having to deal with scum like that again.”

 

They did go to the lawyer’s office and a substantial check later and they were free of that burden. Dean turned down the offer of a ride and looked as Sam and Theo, “Do you mind if we just walk around town for a bit?”

 

“No bro whatever you want.” They started down the main street out of the lawyer’s offices and made a circuit of the downtown district finally getting back to the car with a tired and sad looking Dean.

 

“What’s the matter bro?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Here we are formerly on the Federal Watch list, roaming free, going out killing and exorcising and doing God knows what else to things that go bump in the night. And those two boys half our age has totally fucked up their lives because they couldn’t just blow off a comment, hell, shout something out the truck window. Oh no, they had to go and commit various stages of assault. It’s sad.” Dean said obviously pensive. 

 

“Come on bro let’s go home.” Theo said with a wan smile.

 

At their small home in the city proper Dean looked around and sighed, “I guess we’re done here?” 

 

“Only if you wanna be.” Sam said supportive. Dean settled back in his recliner and closed his eyes for a moment his answer to such an obvious question. Yes the house was smaller, more compact, but they had everything they needed including each other.

 

Dean cracked open an eye and looked at Sam and he drifted lazily. “Do you ever get the feeling that we are trapped by that ranch?”

 

“You want to sell?” Sam asked.

 

“Would that bother you?” Dean returned a question to him.

 

“No not really, I’d miss the playroom in the basement.” 

 

“So buy some land here and build a secure building and move the stuff up here.”

 

“You’re serious?” Sam said surprised. Theo grinned a bit.

 

“I’m happy here bro. We got friends here. These Air Force brats aren’t all that bad. Yeah I’m serious.”

 

“Well I guess we better look about some property up here to build on for our new dungeon.”

 

“Yeah but we’ll still have to go back to the house to clear out our clothing and Bobby’s apartment.” Theo amended.

 

Dean nodded soberly. “I know I haven’t forgotten that, I figure we can put his stuff in storage here. And build on to this house expanding the master bedroom to give us more closet space and a full sized master bath.”

 

Sam said back looking at his brother appraisingly. “You’ve been thinking about this for some time haven’t you?”

 

Dean nodded looking somewhat guilty, “Sorry Sammy, I’ve had a lot of time for thinking and while we been that house a few years.” He sighed, “It’s really too big for me.” Sam nodded and agreed. 

 

“It is a whopper of a house.” Theo agreed as well. “I’m gonna miss the pool.” 

 

“There’s a community pool just a couple of blocks over that looks real nice.” Dean offered. 

 

“I’m not going to miss the seclusion, loved the place but it was so to itself that well it tricked up my paranoia at times.” Sam admitted.

 

Then Dean looked at them, “Ain’t trying to be rude, but I got a headache, would you mind Sam?” Sam went into the kitchen and brought in a requisite dose of his medication and a glass of water. He swallowed the pill. “Gonna knock my ass for while.” He griped.

 

“That’d help you more than hurt.” Sam said giving him a kiss. Theo came over and gave him a hug. Dean’s eyes came open sleepily. 

“…That’s for?” He asked.

 

“For you willing to give up that oversized ranch for a smaller venue.” Dean then drifted off to sleep and Theo and Dean went out onto the back porch and sat for a long minute in the glider swing. Sam threw his arm around Theo’s shoulders.

 

“It’s going to be a big change. Won’t have the acreage to walk.”

 

“We got all these gorgeous tree lined streets and the neighbourhoods really nice.” Theo commented.

 

“Won’t have the garage.”

 

“We can build enough on the property we put the dungeon on to make it a smooth transition.”

 

They just sat then rocking away in the shade of a great elm tree that shaded most of the cozy back yard. Theo rested his head on Sam’s shoulder and dozed lightly, Sam wasn’t much better and dozed a little bit himself. So the transition began first with the construction of a huge walk-in closet and master bath addition, which really didn’t alter the floor plan to terribly much, next was renting a truck and going back out to South Dakota and loading up their clothing, Bobby’s personal belongings, and what they absolutely did not want to part with, which thankfully as they never had that much wasn’t that much. The brought the truck back and stored Bobby’s effects contacting the sister to see if she wanted to go through any of it then getting an affirmative answer to that he made arrangements to show her the haul.

 

Next was moving their clothing into the spare bedroom until the addition was finished, by this time it was framed in. sheet rocked, and plumbed for the bathroom. Next was going to Boise to visit one of the nicer plumbing showrooms and purchasing the use of a contractor to build a walk-in shower with full body sprays, as well as a whirlpool tub. The closet was extra capacious covering some 8 x 10 feet, so they had more than ample room to store their clothing. Finally was meeting Nina at the storage unit so that she could look through Bobby’s belongings and take a few things which she gratefully did, a few mementoes. 

 

They were satisfied now, in a much smaller place but with the advantage of easy walking distance to things they wanted or needed. Close to a military base that was friendly enough to them to offer them a job as Civilian Engineer Inspectors to periodically inspect the equipment and such. They turned them down of course. The possessions had made a believer out of someone in higher command and adjustments were made. The best thing of all was that Dean’s seizures quickly became a thing of the past as his healing process was completed. 

 

Theo went so far as to get a full back tattoo done of angel wings. Once completed they were a masterpiece and earned him a great many accolades when he unveiled them in public, the only thing was that the general public saw the wings down to a point, the wings continued and ended on the lovely round globes of Theo’s ass. Life was good; they’d actually started looking at jobs again and were getting ready to start a new chapter in their life not to fulfill a midlife crisis but to fill up a void created by two rednecks and a baseball bat. Bobby was gone but their lives were full again and for that they were glad and their enemies were very upset. But that’s another story.


End file.
